<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What it means to be someone by yayenchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882759">What it means to be someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan'>yayenchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lemony goodness, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Now with the good stuff in it, Romance, eventual Reyes Vidal backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you want to be?</p><p>For Reyes Vidal? He's gonna be someone, that's why he's here. Nobody knows or cares where he came from and who he was before Andromeda. That's the way he likes it. It's safer and its hard to trust anyone anymore.</p><p>But everything changes.</p><p>"What makes you think knowing who you were before makes me love you even less?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Ryder | Scott &amp; Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. STONE FACED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look into Scott Ryder's 'difficulties'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone-faced</p><p>Everybody had called him that back in the Milky Way. But he couldn’t help it, he was his father’s son after all and god knows that Alec Ryder wasn’t very good at communication or emotions either.</p><p>But this ‘trait’ didn’t hinder Scott Ryder, it only opened a door.</p><p>It was inevitable that Alec Ryder’s children would join the Alliance.It was difficult for him during those years.</p><p>Carrying the Ryder name was just asking for a target on the back. Scott would often stay out of people’s way and try to blend in. That got him more attention. So, when that didn’t work, he was forced to create a façade of professionalism to prevent the assumption that he was heartless <em>and</em> stone faced.</p><p>Staying silent when he didn’t know how to deal with the situation worked often. It gave him an aloof and calculating persona that earned him respect from his superiors.</p><p>Meanwhile, saying the appropriate responses when he had encountered a certain situation, imbuing logic to avoid conflict for one, worked for everyone involved, giving him a diplomatic aura.</p><p>So, a leadership role with his own squad in the Arcturus Relay was something many had foreseen. It was expected of him but wanting it was a totally different thing.</p><p>His sister, Sara, was his opposite though. She was open and honest about her feelings and passions. People liked her. She might not be leading her own squad, but she was happy just digging through Prothean artifacts.</p><p>The two of them even joked that maybe in the womb she took all his capabilities in showing emotion.</p><p>Yes, he jokes. The lack of emotion on his face doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a sense of humor.</p><p>It comes out awkwardly, but he always had his sister with him to explain what he was trying to say which made his transition in the Alliance very difficult. The only people who could tell what he really feels without having to tell them or even seeing his mask come off is his sister and their mom.</p><p>They always knew what he was feeling despite the lack of emotion on his face.</p><p>He doesn’t know how they were able to do it. Likely it was because it’s a twin thing and a mother thing.</p><p>They knew that when in private he releases his hold on his emotions, they always knew what to say.</p><p>They would always look for him in private nooks and crannies in their neighborhood at the Citadel or around the house to hide from showing his emotions.</p><p>His father always said that a man doesn’t show weakness, and emotions were something your enemies can use for leverage.</p><p>It was always difficult for Scott, because he tends to over think and feel too much.</p><p>When their Mom wasn’t there, it would always be Sara that would comfort him. But now…everything is different.</p><p>His personality adjustment helped a lot back in the Milky Way, people know Alec Ryder there but in a new galaxy? That kind of mentality didn’t work in Andromeda. </p><p>When they told him, his father died saving him in Habitat 7. They waited for his reaction, but there were none. He couldn’t even form the words to give them a hint of how devastated he was feeling.</p><p>The 'nonchalance' his face showed triggered Cora’s kind heart, making her frown at him.</p><p>Even as he was told that he was assigned to be the new human pathfinder, they thought it was nothing for him. It made her angrier, cursing him as she turned away.</p><p>She was Alec’s second, it was expected that she would be the next in line. But his fTher had other ideas.</p><p>He couldn’t call out to her because he didn’t know what he needs to say to her about all of this.</p><p>He knows how to recognize what they are feeling, of course. He’s not dense. During his time as a leader, he tried to learn to read people better so he would somehow know how to respond.</p><p>But how was he going to deal with others’ grief if he can’t even deal with his own? Despite the distance they have as father and son, he was still Scott's family.</p><p>When they arrived at the Nexus, the leadership voiced out their concerns and dissatisfaction with him, rubbing salt into the wound. He gave them the proper responses, the tone of displeasure was clear in his voice. That shut them up completely.</p><p>He stayed stone-faced and professional, just like how his dad would have been if he was there instead.</p><p>In private it was anything but.</p><p>He stood in the middle of his father’s...now <em>his</em> quarters in the Hyperion.</p><p>The mask he had put in place so carefully throughout all these years, finally cracked into tiny pieces from all the pressure. His usually expressionless face contorted to show every emotion he felt.</p><p>Incompetence. Hurt. Loss. Loneliness</p><p>He sat on the bed, tears of frustration and sadness pushing against the back of his eyes. Sara was in a coma, he’s…alone.</p><p>
  <strong>I’m here, Scott</strong>
</p><p>Scott flinched at the voice but relaxed after a while. Yeah, he wasn’t alone anymore, even just having someone to understand him a little was better than nothing, “I know, thanks SAM.”</p>
<hr/><p>Scott was given a tour of the Tempest and he felt elated. She is a beautiful ship, all new and slick, and just...wow.</p><p>His eyes twinkled at every little detail taking it all in. Vetra, their resident quartermaster walked him through, pointing who’s who around the place.</p><p>It seems like there’s an upside to this clusterfuck that his dad has brought them into.</p><p>"So, what do you think? Beautiful isn’t she?" Vetra said looking down at him, waiting for a reaction as they looked down from the railing on the meeting room. Scott knew the kind of silent inquiry in her eyes. He can only respond with the only way he knew how in addressing it.</p><p>He looked at her, speaking in a clear baritone with the proper inflection of professionalism “She is. Thank you for giving me the tour Ms. Nyx."</p><p>The turian just blinked back at him not expecting the lack of excitement that she expected from him after all that.</p><p>She was silent for quite a time, that it made him fidget slightly until she finally spoke, awe in her tone. “You’re very professional, Pathfinder.”</p><p>“I try to be.” He said bowing his head, trying to hide the slight twitch of a smile that threatened to show on his face at the compliment.</p><p>It was an embarrassing thing for him to admit his thoughts out loud to a person he just met, but they will be working together, so he needs to be a little vocal.</p><p>That seemed to pacify the turian and gave him a twitch of her mandibles, resembling a smile. “You’re doing an awesome job of it, as far as I can see. If you’re ready, just head to the bridge, it’s the best part that I haven’t showed you yet.” She nodded to him and he was left to his own devices.</p><p>His eyes roamed around the area, taking everything in before he lets his mask come off to allow him to grin.</p><p>He knows that he has his own quarters that he can hide in, (which was a blessing) But, he needs to learn to be comfortable everywhere in the ship and learn to communicate as much as he could without Sara, for now. Its a new galaxy. A new way of life. Little steps.</p><p>It’s what he promised her before they left for Andromeda and something repeated to her in the med bay, even if she didn’t hear him.</p><p>It was something tangible that he can grasp for now. A reminder. A hope for the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it obvious that this is me jabbing on the fact that most of the time our Ryder's dont show that much emotion on their generated faces?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EVERYONE WANTS A PIECE OF HIM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood. Cigarettes. Perfume.</p><p>Death, screaming, explosions, gunshots, a mask.</p><p>Reyes gasped sitting up from his bed, cold sweat drenching his body. He looked around frantically, his Carnifex in his hand, aiming in front of him. He realized where he was and buried his face in his hands, willing them not to shake.</p><p>Blood and Cigarettes. That’s what his room smells like, it was enough to bring back those dreams—those memories. It’s the reason why he tries not to sleep here, but his body needed it after another smuggling job. He wasn’t as young as he was, able to sleep anywhere and still be sprightly. If being 28 was old, how much more would the coming years be?</p><p>He reached inside his pant pocket for the flick lighter and started fidgeting with it, opening and closing the lid. He pursed his lip this is the most important thing he brought in Andromeda, the only thing that mattered. He sighed reaching toward his nightstand to grab his last cigarette. 14 months and it was fortunate that he only dreamed of his past life several times. This was the last one, could it be a sign that things are about to change?</p><p>He laughed at the hopeful thought. He lit the cigarette, the same kind she smoked and took a long pull, relishing in the nicotine and the memory of her that comes with it.</p><p>His omni tool gave a tone signaling a message. He raised a brow, as he looked down, a message from the Resistance.</p><p>"The Pathfinder on route, told him Shena will rendezvous at Kralla's Song."</p><p>Reyes smirked, a very fortunate twist of events, it's a sign alright. He knew getting it good with Keema will get him to where he wants. The Pathfinder is gonna be someone useful to have around specially after what he heard from around the cluster.</p><p>As far as the rumors and video feeds go. The Initiative's golden boy can do miracles with all this alien remnant tech, not to mention establishing an alliance with the Angara.</p><p>Useful? Definitely.</p><p>But of course, a little research wouldn't hurt.</p><p>He jumped up from his bed and immediately started typing on his omni tool to send out orders to the Collective and started pulling up all the information he could find about their esteemed guest.</p><p>If they were lucky, the Pathfinder might just be the one that would help overthrow Sloane Kelly.</p><p>Its time…Time for Reyes Vidal to be someone in Andromeda.</p><hr/><p>Scott Ryder, Human Pathfinder, Initiative’s Golden Boy.</p><p>He’s someone and he doesn’t recognize himself. What does it even <em>mean</em> to be the Pathfinder?</p><p>He terraformed Eos and established an outpost that didn’t just die out. They found Aya and helped the Angara in Voeld and Havarl, even help with the monoliths to fix the planets.  Saved the Moshae and somewhat ‘reclaimed’ Voeld. Established an Alliance with the Angara. Locating Ark Leusinia.</p><p>These were achievements, heroic deeds, and it what’s they only see of him.</p><p>They don’t try to see who he really was. They just focus on what he does for them. He was more like the Initiative’s errand boy, to be honest. He doesn’t know who he really was anymore. He has become his mask, stone-faced, logical and professional.</p><p>He sighed, as he waited for their contact. Shena, the angaran word for mouth, from what Jaal had told him. Their contact was late, but then he couldn’t blame them. This place is dangerous, avoiding trouble in Kadara would be the only way to stay alive here.</p><p>Scott looked over at the bar, itching to have a drink or two, maybe more. He hadn’t had a chance to wind down since he arrived here. There was so many things that need to be done, that he didnt allow himseld to. Out of cryo and into the fire.</p><p>Kadara was the fire in this case. His defenses were up, and SAM was keeping an eye out, per se, of his surroundings in case he notices any malice aimed at him.</p><p>He got mixed reactions when he walked through the market of Kadara. Some were in awe, some fear him, some hate him. That’s expected specially after the mutiny at the Nexus. But they did they really have to speak in such loud voices?</p><p>“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” An accented voice came from his side, making him turn.</p><p>At that moment, he felt like everything stopped as he looked at those beautiful amber gold eyes glimmering in Kadara’s sun. The man was <em>handsome</em>, exuding an aura of confidence and though he only spoke a few words, his voice was pure sex, the stuff of fantasies. The way he smirked at Scott, shows that he probably knew how much he affects people, and was satisfied that it was working on the Pathfinder as well.</p><p>Scott felt like he was in a desert and seeing this man was like discovering an oasis. He gulped, throat dry and unable to respond.</p><p>“You also look like you need a tall glass of water to drink.” The man chuckled, grinning at him, “Kadara only has alcohol, but would this do?” he said offering up a glass that seem to have magically appeared in his hand or Scott just missed him ordering something from the asari bartender.</p><p>Scott blinked at him, his eyes flickering to the glass then to the man, “Uh, I think I already had my fill after seeing you.” he said, biting his lip.</p><p>The man smirked and was about to pull the glass away, but Scott’s hand shot out grabbing on to it, his fingers grazing against the man's hand. “But I do have time for one more.” he said hurriedly.</p><p>The man laughed, and the sound made Scott feel things he never thought he would from a man's laughter.</p><p>“I didn’t know that the stone-faced Pathfinder was a flirt.” The bumped his glass with his, a toast. </p><p> “Well, people don’t try to know me." Scott found himself giving the man a sad smile, "They'd be surprised."</p><p>“Consider me surprised then.” His eyes twinkled, looking to have appreciated the smile he gave him, then drank from his own glass.</p><p>Scott watched him drink, the slight sheen of sweat on the man's throat made Scott unconsciously lick his lips. The man looked back at him, brow raised making Scott blush and bow his head to take a sip of his drink. Whiskey, this man has good taste.</p><p>“Shena." The man offered his hand for a shake, "But you can call me Reyes, I hate codenames.”</p><hr/><p>Everyone wants a piece of Scott Ryder, Human Pathfinder, the Initiative's Golden Boy.</p><p>In some aspect Reyes Vidal was jealous of the young man. He was someone, and very much sought after.</p><p>People know his name, a mixture of fear and awe, something Reyes had always strived for. But from the stream of Intel he was getting he was thankful he wasn’t as known all over the cluster. It would be fulfilling, yes, but the constant demand for his attention, the hidden bounty on the Pathfinder’s head that's getting bigger by the moment (which he will personally take care of as someone was actually stupid enough to do this), not to mention the fate of the whole galaxy in his hands, that's a little too much.</p><p>There is something Reyes can do and that is to keep eyes on him from everywhere he could put a person in. Reyes constantly watched out for him, to see if he was holding up all right.</p><p>The resistance was a no brainer, Keema has that covered. In Elaaden, he had Barrett and Velonia. In the Nexus, that was easy enough for him to infiltrate as there were numerous exile sympathizers.</p><p>As far as he can see, there were a lot of tasks the Pathfinder was undergoing, and more things are being added to the list. Terraforming planets, cleaning up the Initiative's mess, trying to liberate Voeld from the kett, even small errands that the Pathfinder shouldn’t be doing, is being done by him.</p><p>The weight of the whole galaxy on one man's shoulders and he seems to take it all in stride. Or that's what he shows to the public, their drinking session in Tartarus said otherwise. It was just...he didn’t expect the man to be so, contradicting.</p><p>He knows the Alliance types. Composed, in control, disciplined. He's done his research. Scott Ryder was a military bred kid through and through. A wicked shot with his multiple recognitions, an excellent track record from his superiors back in the Milky Way, which was to be expected of Alec Ryder's son.</p><p>But that time they first met and worked together to free Vehn Terev made him curious. It’s his expressive baby blue eyes that spoke volumes that made him do a silly thing as invite the man for a drink at Tartarus.</p><p>It was supposed to just be talk about business and offer himself as an informant to the Pathfinder in Kadara. But the mixture of happiness, relief, to have little taste of normalcy and not to be what he was expected to be, reflected in those beautiful baby blue eyes. It made Reyes stagger. He was almost tempted not be who he was and just be a friend to the boy.</p><p>He <em>was</em> planning to just leave him at the market and wait for the man to come to him, but Reyes decided that they should go down together. It was an impulse, dangerous, but a pretty face with alluring expressive eyes was a treat Reyes likes to indulge in from time to time.</p><p>Reyes found out as they chatted that Scott Ryder had a soft heart underneath his expressionless face and professionalism. He was easy to talk with, and his awkward flirting? Reyes found it adorable. The ‘tall glass’ banter back in Kralla’s was evidence of the young man's attraction to him.</p><p>Ryder didn’t seem to object the teasing and flirting that had come up when they were already drinking. He seems to enjoy it and would often snap back with a witty retort. </p><p>It might be the whiskey that they were drinking that made the young man chatty. Ryder had voiced out his colorful opinions about how things are going, how the pressure on him was overwhelming and that he didn’t want to disappoint anyone's expectations. It was completely different from the Pathfinder he heard so much about. Reyes didn't mind, he enjoyed it plus, he wanted to know more about what makes the Pathfinder tick.</p><p>It was just…Ryder was too open, too trusting of Reyes and it was such a breath of fresh air to have someone be so honest that he almost forgot himself right then and there. Reyes answered Ryder’s questions about himself, telling half-truths, of course, but then he had given more truths to Ryder than anybody else could ever glean from him. He even offered his services as a smuggler, if he needed something that Vetra Nyx couldn't obtain.</p><p>There's something about the boy that just brings out the protectiveness streak in him. Reyes couldn’t help it. He wanted to lookout for him.</p><p>As to the reason why he let their business talk delve into such casual banter, he doesn’t really understand but it was endearing to--</p><p>He stopped himself from continuing the thought and continued to look down at his people's reports. A blush blooming on his cheeks as he let thoughts of a handsome young boy with alluring eyes distract him from his work.</p><p>Keema, who had visited him in his apartment in the slums, looked over his shoulder. "You seem to be keeping a very close eye on the Pathfinder."</p><p>Reyes flinched, her sharpness was a blessing and a curse, "He's a potential ally, keeping people like him safe and finding out his whereabouts is important. We want him on our side."</p><p>"You want him at <em>your</em> side."</p><p>Reyes blinked, and looked over his shoulder at her. She looked smug, "What are you implying?"</p><p>Keema shrugged and sat beside him, "We have other allies as well you know, and you don’t keep such close tabs on them as you do with this one."</p><p>"He's an important asset." Reyes argued, feeling the heat intensify on his cheeks. Kadara was really hot, today.</p><p>Keema hummed and took a sip of her angaran wine. "If you say so."</p><p>Reyes rolled his eyes and continued to read the reports about the Pathfinder. Ryder had to leave for Elaaden after freeing Vehn Terev to handle an urgent matter that involved the krogan colony. Because of such an abrupt departure, they both decided to keep in contact via email to update each other on a matter involving the remnant.</p><p>The Pathfinder had already started activating the monoliths when the Pathfinder team quickly scouted the area to try and locate a Kett transponder. There were already significant changes happening to the water but locating the vault to ‘reset’ the planet was a different matter. Because of how dangerous the badlands were, it was harder to pinpoint its location without being shot at every second of the way.</p><p>Reyes offered his services to search for ‘Heart of the Kadara’ as Ryder dubbed it. It wasn’t hard to find for him specially if you memorized the topography of the area. Being the unknown leader of a rival gang in Kadara has its requirements. Any anomaly would be easily noticeable.</p><p>He heard a ping from his omni tool and grinned at the message.</p><p>
  <em>Honorary Krogan!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Reyes Vidal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Warlord Ryder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has a nice ring to it right? Fought three fiends all at once with two krogans for the Rite of Union. They said I handled myself well and it was a shame I wasn’t the same species, or I would have made into an excellent Warlord. I agreed making them laugh and called me an honorary krogan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was called rude here, seriously, a krogan?! I was just trying to get things done as quickly as I can. I wanted to go back to Kadara, since there’s unfinished work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s beautiful here, wish you could see it in person with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryder attached images of the Elaaden landscapes: Paradise at the background and Elaaden’s moon looming over it, the endless sea of sand, the exiles shooting at them (as to how Ryder had caught it on camera he doesn’t know how) and a selfie with the two krogan showing the three fiends they had put an end to. </em>
</p><p>An adrenalin junkie, his Pathfinder, and he looks happy. It wasn’t a happy grin like the one Ryder gave him in Tartarus while drinking, but his tongue out making a rock sign was good enough.</p><p>"He is quite handsome isn’t he, for a human. I understand why you are so enamored by him." Keema said beside him</p><p>"Hijo de puta!" he completely forgot she was there, being so focused on the picture. He flipped over to another report, to stop her from teasing him.</p><p>Keema giggled at the glare he threw at her having successfully riled up her friend. "You might want to tell him sooner or later. Your fascination will lead to your downfall if you keep this up."</p><p>Reyes scoffed, returning to his data pad, "As if I'll let all our hard work go to waste."</p><p>"There's the Reyes Vidal, I know." She chuckled, patting his shoulder as she stood up to leave, "Do think about your actions, darling. You are starting to fall."</p><p>Before Reyes could utter a retort, the woman left him, making him curse out loud.</p><p><em>No. There's too much at risk, this is just a crush, he's just a pretty face. All I need is to gain his trust, then get him out of my system and it will all be over.</em> Reyes thinks as he unconsciously returned to the article that showed Scott Ryder's handsome face again.</p><p>He looked down at the expressionless picture of the Pathfinder and couldn’t help but smile. Based on the article, he was successful in terraforming Elaaden, he even established an outpost in good time. Battling heat was easier than battling exiles out for your head after all, so Reyes wasn’t surprised.</p><p>It was small and if you don’t look at it closely you'll miss the small quirk of a smile on Ryder's lips that almost looked like arrogance, but he knows differently. Those baby blue eyes showed a whole different story. Joy and Pride.</p><p>Reyes imagined that it wasn’t an easy job specially with the stubborn krogan, Overlord Morda running the place. But the picture and the emails they were exchanging said otherwise, he must have had a good day when the picture was taken.</p><p>No. He's not falling...not at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. DISTRACTIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of old earth music played on his omni tool as Reyes was working on the shuttle. Being a pilot isn’t just about flying, sometimes you need to know how your ship works and lately the work has demanded that he makes adjustments.</p><p>He heard someone knock on the side of the ship. He clicked his tongue, he had instructed to not be disturbed, he pushed himself away from his work and turned ready to reprimand whoever it was but stopped to see Scott Ryder looking sheepish and completely out of place.</p><p>His mood made a quick 180 and he smiled fondly at Scott "Pathfinder, what do I owe the pleasure?" Did nobody attempt to message him?! Does he really need to hold everyone's hand?</p><p>"I actually saw you here when the Tempest landed." Scott said his baby blue eyes roaming up and down Reyes body.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Reyes noticed the way the man looked at him and smirked. He was shirtless and only wearing his cargo pants. The kadaran heat was too much to work in and he knew no one was going to attempt to fire at him, he has lookouts. Reyes Vidal is the Charlatan's "pet smuggler" after all, better take care of the most resourceful smuggler in Kadara. "Like what you see, Pathfinder?"</p><p>"Yes.." Ryder shook his head, oh the fumbling mess of a man in front of him, adorable as always "Uh no..what are you even doing?"</p><p>Reyes’ smirk widened to a grin as he saw Scott's face turn red. "Fixing the ship"</p><p>Ryder eyebrows raised at that, his blue eyes flicking to him then to the shuttle "Youre a mechanic?"</p><p>He shrugged "And a pilot"</p><p>"Huh,” he went over to look at Reyes’ work, then back at him smirking, “you're full of surprises."</p><p>Reyes winked, "There's more to uncover if you strip them of me." He purred</p><p>Scott sputtered, turning his head to cough. Reyes chuckled and grabbed the cloth stuffed in his back pocket to wipe off the grease from his hands. Walking towards the young man "Going back, how can I be of service?"</p><p>"Uh.." Scott took a step back at his proximity, "Well.."</p><p>Reyes waited patiently smiling at Scott, oh he loves the effect he has on the young Pathfinder.</p><p>"I..need..you," Scott said in a soft voice, Reyes raised a brow and Scott had realized what he just said and immediately blurted out "Information! I need information, from you."</p><p>"Okay?" He leaned his hip on the ship’s side, the motion followed by Scott's eyes, making the young man lick his lips unconsciously.</p><p>Reyes chuckled darkly, "Should I put a shirt on? It’s less distracting, no?"</p><p>"Yes!" He agreed and then muttered low, as Reyes turned away, "Have mercy on my sanity."</p><p>Reyes laughed hearing the young man and retrieved his shirt. He had a retort in mind, but he'll save the man the embarrassment. Though it was flattering, he is still the Pathfinder and business comes first before pleasure.</p><hr/><p>The reason for his visit was clarified as soon as Reyes put on a shirt.</p><p>The information the Pathfinder was asking for involved the murders that were happening around Kadara Port. Ryder had heard about the news and had sought him immediately for intel.</p><p>Reyes pointed the Pathfinder to the right direction to investigate about the murders, of course. He already knows what was inside but Ryder's scanner would get more information to prove his Roekarr theory. He was the one that fed the Tempest the news. Steering him subtlety towards the right direction which is to undermine Sloane's rule is the main goal.</p><p>But if it involves hearing the handsome man's voice all the while he mutters his deductions and banters with his team over a call, well, he might just do this more often.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was for the call not to finish as SAM's voice immediately notified Ryder that this was also the location of the poisoned angara incident. Reyes quirked a brow it must be something they encountered back when they were just hunting for the Kett transponder and trudging around the badlands to try and fix the planet.</p><p>Reyes <em>was</em> about to get to it and investigate more about Charybdis point but killing two birds with one Pathfinder makes his job a lot easier. He would owe Scott Ryder a drink or two which he didn’t complain with either, seeing the man inebriated might be a good thing to see, at least once.</p><p>Reyes doesn’t speak and lets Scott play detective a little while longer as the young man seems to enjoy it. There were a lot of small things that Reyes enjoys being an audience to when it comes to Scott Ryder, that its almost concerning. He was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed the tone Mallox was using to speak to his Pathfinder, well, he might just pay the man a visit, after this Roekarr business is said and done.</p><p>But it seems like there would be no need as he heard the whole conversation spiral down into a full-on gun fight. Gun shots, sniper shots and cursing were heard over the call. His heart beat erratically, nervous for the safety of the young man, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak as he focused on his task on flying towards the Roekarr hideout.</p><p>Ryder panting in his ears was...dare he say it...arousing and Reyes couldn’t help but imagine how it would be if he ever has a chance to..</p><p>"Oh shit, I haven’t dropped the call. Sorry about that Reyes."</p><p>"No, no, its fine quite entertaining actually. I'm quite curious to see you in a fight, if the sounds I’ve been hearing was any indication, it must be quite a wondrous sight." He growled seductively.</p><p>There was silence on the other line and Reyes frowned, "Are you still there Ryder?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, I..uhm,” he cleared his throat, “I guess I'll see you at the navpoint then?"</p><p>Reyes chuckled and set the coordinates, "Of course."</p><p>It <em>was</em> a wondrous sight. Reyes was proficient with guns, but Ryder was something else entirely. He had done his research and the information didn’t give his prowess any justice. To see him in action was a show that he’d want to watch over and over.</p><p>Even if he wasn’t using his own weapon, just a gun he had picked up from the fallen angara, he was a natural. Zipping through cover and firing looked like a dance, it was awe inspiring. Not to mention the precision of his shots, most of it were headshots, a precision anyone would be envious of. But then again it might just be his AI aiding him. Nevertheless, the young man's achievements and in his Alliance records were definitely not a lie.</p><p>After finishing up with the Roekarr, he looked around to scout this area. The Collective would be able to use this place, a smuggler’s dream, but he’ll save that for later. Right now…</p><p>“We make a good team.” Ryder walked over to him, wrapping an arm around Reyes’ shoulders. The rest of his team have already gone up the stairs to go back to the Nomad, so Reyes didn’t hesitate to show his surprise at the young man’s action.</p><p>Reyes chuckled as they walked together, “Careful—I’ll start thinking you like me.”</p><p>Scott smirked at him, leaning on the door frame “Would that be so bad? I do like you, Reyes.”</p><p>It was Reyes turn to sputter and blush which only made Ryder’s smirk turn into full grin. “Seeing you blushing like this, I might just keep doing it and never stop.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that. Don’t be a stranger, Pathfinder.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. WHEN THEY KNEW IT WAS REYES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have new email on your terminal Pathfinder.</p><p>It was a noncommittal kind of notification, but it always seems to get a rise fron the Human Pathfinder.</p><p>It was Kallo and Suvi that noticed it first. Whenever SAM would voice that out, their Pathfinder would immediately drop everything and check. After a few moments of reading, he would start turn towards the door hurriedly. They would hear a quick slide down the ladder towards his quarters and wouldnt see him in a few hours or when they have reached their destination.</p><p>One time they heard him curse and a loud bang was heard, the sound of someone hitting the floor hard, making the two run out to check, "Pathfinder? Are you alright?" Suvi called looking down at Ryder as he picked himself up. He looked up and flinched, red in the face, "Yes, i uh, lost my footing. Anyway ill be in my quarters, uh business." He stuttered as he fixed himself to disappear into his room.</p><p>The others noticed this as well and whenever they heard SAM announce it they would turn to see their Pathfinder hurry towards his quarters in different ways, by different people: Sprinting from the cargo bay, jumping down from engineering with a grunt then off on a run, almost dropping his datapad fumbling to catch it, choking on a cereal then bringing it with him, still wet and half dressed from the showers, and one time back in the Nexus he was running like someone was after him, sliding on the floor almost tripping to get to the Tempest.</p><p>It was entertaining of course but concerning. This started after their first trip to Kadara and they have an inkling as to who he was emailing. They all decided to listen in by his door as he finished a call from the vidcon and started to run towards the bridge only to jump down, not even using the ladder towards his quarters.</p><p>"The bird is in the nest." Drack's voice was heard over a channel, that Cora had created just for this moment.</p><p>There were sounds of scuffling, and curses as everyone tried to quietly but quicklu get to the Pathfinder's quarters. They put their ears to the door, except for Drack who had incredible hearing despite his age and was just leaning on the frame at the galley.</p><p>"How is my favorite Pathfinder doing?" A cheerful familiar accented voice came from inside.</p><p>"I knew it!" Peebee exclaimed, immediately shushed and had her mouth covered by Liam's hand. </p><p>Scott wasnt really subtle back in Kadara he would often visit Reyes Vidal in Tartarus and whenever he comes backout there was always a skip in his step when he meets back with them for another trudge into Kadara's badlands. The incessant flirting when they do come along with him to Tartarus was hard not to miss.</p><p>They heard a rare chuckle from Scott, "I'm not the only pathfinder now you know. How sure am I that I'm your favorite?"</p><p>"Well you're the most handsome, why not have the best?" Reyes purred.</p><p>There was a pause, a splutter from Scott and a laugh from the smuggler. "Come on, Ryder, a turian and an asari? I have better taste in men, now that I've met you."</p><p>"Oh he's smooth.." Liam whispered and was shushed again, this time Peebee covered his mouth.</p><p>"Someday being a smartass will get you in trouble." Scott replied</p><p>"Well," he growled, a promise in his tone, "If it gets me in trouble with you. I would gladly accept my punishment."</p><p>There were a few sputters, snickers and they all put their hands on each others mouths. There was silence all around them.</p><p>"Do you think that's enough of a show, for the rest of your crew." came Reyes voice just as the door opened, showing Scott his arms crossed his omni tool poised to take their picture.</p><p>A small click sound and Scott gave them an inquisitive brow as each and everyone sported a blush. "I'll send the pic to you later Reyes, I need to have a talk with my team."</p><p>Reyes clicked his tongue, "Aww, but wheres the fun in that?" </p><p>Scott looked at each and everyone of them, "To the meeting room," he then turned on the rest, "Gil, Kallo, Suvi to your stations and open the comms so you could just listen in" he said in his authoritive tone then turned to Lexi, "I expected more from you, Lexi. I'm hurt." He said with a frown.</p><p>The asari rolled her eyes fondly at him, "If you'd share a little bit of it, then we wouldnt have this problem."</p><p>"Get." Scott said pointing towards the meeting room</p><p>All of them followed the order, grumbling and poking at each other for having been found out. Drack chuckled as he trailed behind, "You guys should've heard the other times they had this call. All saucy, sweet and flirty. Sometimes all you have to do is just get on with it already," he grumbled, "circling each other like that, kids' too slow for me."</p><p>"Drack!" Scott shouted incredulously from behind them making the old krogan laugh heartily.</p><p>Reyes snickered, "Should we take his advise?"</p><p>"And you," Scott turned to his omnitool, turning on the video hesitantly as he was sure he was blushing, but he wanted to see Reyes' handsome face, he saw the man grin and wiggle his eyebrows, making Scott roll his eyes. "Shut up. I'll call you later?"</p><p>"I'll be looking forward to it, Ryder. And do tell me what happens."</p><p>Now that they were alone, Scott gave him a loving grin, "I can keep the call on if you'd like? Save me the trouble of rehashing it, why not experience second hand embarassment in a front row seat."</p><p>Reyes shook his head, "You're such a troublemaker."</p><p>Scott snickered, "Hey, I learn from the best."</p><p>That earned him a soft, fond look. "I am a bad influence on you."</p><p>Scott raised a brow, "Just the way I like it Reyes. Ready for a show?"</p><p>"With you? Always."</p>
<hr/><p>“He really has no emotions does he." Liam voice came floating towards Scott as he emerged from the bridge walking towards the meeting room. He stopped in his tracks, taking a few steps back.</p><p>"It is quite hard to decipher his thoughts, it would be easier if he emits a bioelectric field, I think I would understand him better." Came Jaal’s accented voice.</p><p>There was a snort, then he heard Peebee say, "I think he's just shy." </p><p>"He can be quite intense at times specially during combat." Cora supplied, there was a loud clap, the boisterousness of it more likely coming from Liam.</p><p>"You're telling me,” it was from Liam, “the way he blasted his biotics through those remnant when I got hurt, boy I don’t want to be at the business end of his guns."</p><p>"You can tell more from a person during dire times." Vetra said, "I've seen that many times in my line of work."</p><p>"I think I have to agree, he cares a different way." Jaal hummed. "Quite fascinating, you humans.</p><p>Scott felt his face heat up. Either from the compliment or the fact he was eavesdropping on a conversation he knows he shouldn’t even be listening to, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>"What?! Thats unfair, I don’t get to see him on the field!" Gil's voice came at the comms.</p><p>“Gil! Quiet down, Ryder will hear you!” Vetra hissed.</p><p>“Ah shit!”</p><p>Scott snorted, remembering a similar incident when the engineer forgot that his comm was on, calling out for him. “Ryder to engineering” took a while to die down, much to Gil’s embarrassment.</p><p>His team continued to banter about his supposedly ability to express himself through battle, regaling each other of somethings the others didn’t notice or heard of in the reports</p><p>He frowned and bit his lip, worrying it. His crew doesn’t voice out their opinions like this to him personally, but who was he to call the kettle black? It was appreciated, of course, but he doesn’t know how he should move forward from this point now that he knew what they really thought of him. Well, an improved opinion of him from the last he heard them talk.</p><p>"How long are you going to stand there, kid?"</p><p>Scott flinched at Drack's voice, he looked up to see the krogan leaning on the railing. He seems to be grinning. There was silence from the rest and he hesitated to come up and continue with the debrief. Nonetheless, he needs to. He cleared his throat and stepped towards the rest, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth seeing the look on their faces.</p><p>They were avoiding his gaze, but only Jaal was looking at him. Wide eyed, then a grin bloomed on his face and he started to laugh. “Stars! What a glorious day.”</p><p>Everyone looked at Jaal at his outburst then at Scott. There was a stunned silence before Scott found himself crowded. A chorus of, ‘Oh my god..’, and ‘Stars’ accompanying it.</p><p>“Well, would you look at that, so the kid can actually smile!” Drack laughed boisterously.</p><p>He looked up to see them all gawking at him, some of them mouth agape while the others had grins on their faces. Scott covered his mouth with the back of his hand trying to hide it. He can’t seem to stop.</p><p>"You're blushing!" Cora exclaimed wide eyed, trying to gently pull his hand away from his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck that, he’s smiling!” Vetra argued</p><p>Liam started to laugh, "That's the most expressive we've seen you, Ryder."</p><p>He frowned at him, "It's hard for me alright." As soon as he said it, they got even more excited. He was still smiling.</p><p>"So, compliments do the trick for you? Who knew!” Peebee teased, hugging on to him.</p><p>"Stop it." Scott complained making him turn even redder</p><p>They heard running coming from below and Gil was running towards them, Suvi and Kallo in tow.</p><p>"Did I hear that right? You had an expression on your face besides your cool stoic one?" Gil approaching them now, grinning like an idiot.</p><p>"Oh my, I want to see it!" Suvi exclaimed excitedly pulling out her omni tool "We should take a picture of you!"</p><p>"Ooohh, they're right, your smile isn’t disappearing."</p><p>"Well its once in a lifetime chance to see Ryder red in the face. Who wants to try and get him to make other expressions." Liam proposed</p><p>"I'll take that challenge." Peebee</p><p>"I'm right here you know." Scott voiced.</p><p>"Would pranking him be ok?"</p><p>Scott sighed, "Still here."</p><p>"Even better so you know what to expect and it'll be more of a challenge!” Peebee said excitedly.</p><p>Scott was about to retort when he realized something very important.</p><p>"Wait, if Kallo’s here, who's flying the ship?" Scott said looking pointedly at Kallo and everyone looked at him panicked.</p><p>"Oh! I immediately put the Tempest on autopilot."</p><p>"What and left my baby to fly on her own?!" Gil said whirling at the salarian.</p><p>They all started to bicker in front of him.</p><p>It was a wonder. After all this time with the kett, the exaltation in Voeld all the shit that seems to keep on happening. They can still laugh and joke around like nothing was wrong. He felt light and happy, something he never thought would be possible for him to feel after Habitat 7.</p><p>He feels positive about how things are working out now and he knew that they will have his back even if he was a ‘stone-faced bastard’. Everything is going to be okay, with this team, with this dysfunctional family. He looked at the team, laughing with happy looks on their faces at the bickering and banter they were throwing each other.</p><p>Then a person comes to mind, and he felt warmth spread in his chest. Reyes had spoken to him before they left, “Try to sneak around just a little bit, be a little rebellious. You don’t know what you’d hear and see, it might surprise you.”</p><p>He didn’t expect that the advice would let him witness this side of his team and that it would make him feel this happy. It’s the silliest and wisest thing coming from a smuggler like Reyes Vidal.</p><p>He couldn’t help it and he let out a sound he hasn’t heard himself make for 600 years.</p><p>There was a sound. A sound the whole Tempest crew had never heard before. It was laughter, from a baritone voice that they normally hear professionalism and logic from. They all went silent and turned to Scott who was laughing, clutching his stomach.</p><p>"He finally laughed.” Lexi said standing beside Drack, quietly observing them.</p><p>"Yeah, getting worried that the kid might be broken or something." Drack agreed, smiling fondly at the young man now being swarmed by the rest making them fall onto the couch, making him laugh harder.</p><p>"He's been through a lot since Habitat 7, the last time I saw him laugh like that was before we put them into cryo. It was Sara making him laugh to lessen the nervousness he was feeling."</p><p>"Well she better wake up soon," he watched as the everyone else joined in with the laughter. “But, he seems to have somebody else to make him open up like this.” The way he was interacting makes him look like his age, just a young man. "It would do everyone good to see the Pathfinder relax just a little bit."</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes chuckled as he listened in on the fun Ryder was having with his team though there was a lump in his throat.</p><p>His team hasn't seen him smile before? That was impossible as Reyes always sees a smile on Ryder's face and they were together in a ship that doesn't have that much space to hide from each other.</p><p>He heard what the krogan had said, is it really because of Reyes that Ryder was opening up?</p><p>If that is the case...no, he can't let emotions and hopeful thinking to disrupt his work. Ryder was just too trusting, too innocent, too young. He'll find someone else when Reyes' allure has gone stale. </p><p>He has too hope that was the case, because being involved with Reyes Vidal...well it isnt always going to be good</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do let me know if the chapters dont make sense. They look like one shots but they'll boil down to a pivotal moment we all know and love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. DECIDING FACTOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tempest and the Pathfinder team staying in Kadara port for more than a few days after a month or two away was a surprise to most. But to one such as Reyes Vidal, and his wide range of information, it wasn’t. </p><p>Scott Ryder was the type of person who doesn’t leave a place alone (if he could help it), until every problem was resolved, and Reyes admires the man for it. He’s different from the rest of the people in the Nexus Leadership. He doesn’t look at the exiles like shit that needs to be scraped from his boot, the man sincerely cared for Kadara and its people. He was even focusing on making Kadara habitable and as safe as it could be for those who can’t protect themselves even if he was already busy with saving the whole cluster from the Kett.</p><p>What made Reyes Vidal stand at attention is that the Pathfinder had finally asked more about the politics and the ‘silent’ war between the Outcast and the Collective. He gave the truth about both sides.</p><p>The Outcasts were tyrants, which was inherently obvious, with their protection fees and the beatings in public. Only protecting the ones who could give them the advantage over the rest and let the others fend for themselves. Reminiscent of Omega's way of dealing with its people.</p><p>The Collective were secretive, taking actions in the shadows. Using subterfuge to further their own means.</p><p>Either one reflected the worst the Milky Way had to offer. But then the difference was, the Collective wanted to make things better the only way it could, through subtlety.</p><p>Reyes feigned that he had sneaked around and found that the Charlatan was using methods to smuggle goods to provide food in the slums, offering assistance for Nakamoto's clinic to treat Oblivion overdoses and a whole lot more but only in smaller ways.</p><p>Reyes hoped that painting the Collective in a better light to the Pathfinder would secure their chances of getting the him on their side in this senseless war.</p><p>As soon as Ryder left Tartarus, satisfied with the info. Reyes immediately sent out a message encouraging his agents to speak loudly whenever the Pathfinder passes by about the rumors on what the Collective was doing for the rest of the people Sloane doesn’t deem worth her time.</p><p>He alerted Crux that there might be a chance for the Pathfinder to visit their base and that they should all be in their best behavior.</p><p>Throughout the time Ryder was running around the badlands, Reyes was hoping on the young man's insistent curiosity to get the better of him, but it’s been a whole day since he fed Ryder the information and he still hadn’t heard word from Crux about a curious blue eyed Pathfinder sniffing around the caves.</p><p>He knows that Ryder was roaming around Kadara helping people no matter how little it may be, so he doesnt understand why--</p><p>Then it dawned on him, he slapped a hand on his forehead and laughed, making Keema raise a brow at him. Of course, the boy liked to be helpful!</p><p>He smirked and missed the eye roll Keema gave beside him as they worked silently on their respective ends of the couch in his apartment. Well he has just the right one for the little space hero to munch on and still be able to point the Pathfinder to the direction Reyes wants him to.</p><p>He sent an email to Derc as the Charlatan to catch the Pathfinder's attention and ask him to get help from the man about locating his 'surveyor' that had been missing in Draullir. </p><p>An hour later he received an affirmative from Derc and two hours after that an update from Crux came. He raised a brow as he read through the reports:</p><p>SAM had entered their systems. Though he didn’t trigger any alarms, SAM left its trail letting them know he was looking around. Seemingly trying to find some threatening information and found none. Well, not that it would unless the AI hacked his omni tool. SAM was either thinking on its own, or Ryder was more suspicious of the Collective than he originally thought. They need to be careful.</p><p>Reyes stopped at the next part of Crux's report, he was pleasantly surprised. Despite the man's moral compass, he doesn’t seem fazed by the Collective's little 'dungeon' and the beatings that were being administered by his men.</p><p>But of course, having such an expressionless face, Ryder would be hard to get a read on unless you were as good as Reyes Vidal. </p><p>Reyes prides himself to be the only one in Kadara to see through the young man's facade. The saying, ‘The eyes are the window to the soul’ couldn’t be more accurate to describe the young Pathfinder. It even felt like it was a privilege to see any kind of emotion on his face.</p><p>He knows his men claimed that the Charlatan didn’t know about this nasty business, but, he encouraged this behavior as Reyes Vidal, the Charlatan's pet.</p><p>One needs to be involved in one's business after all. So, dipping his toes as Reyes Vidal in the Collective’s business makes things easier for him specially with monitoring his people’s job. The other's followed suit of course. Information doesn’t always come freely, it always comes with a price, more often than not, its the victim's life. He learned that early on in another galaxy.</p><p>Ryder’s teammates had something else to say about their base but they were unimportant. The only opinion that mattered is Ryder's. He was the one who calls the shots not them.</p><p>He closed his omnitool and said goodbye to Keema kissing her cheek, to the angara's surprise. For now, Reyes will wait for the Pathfinder's visit, he always comes to Reyes after his frolic in the badlands. He would get a read on him a little better than second hand reports.</p>
<hr/><p>When Scott arrived at Tartarus, Reyes was ready to give him his best smile. It fell immediately as he saw the way those blue eyes that were usually full of life, were blank.</p><p>Reyes immediately stood up and walked over to the young man, holding on to his arms, to steady him. "Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Why does it have to be like this." Scott said in a low whisper. "The Initiative, the Exiles, the Collective, Sloane. We were all supposed start new lives here but all we've been doing is pushing each other way and killing each other."</p><p>Oh no, his sweet boy. Reyes sighed and pulled him towards the couch, making him sit down. "I know this isn’t what those pamphlets advertised when we joined, but people are creative when they're trying to survive."</p><p>"But this is different Reyes!" he yelled, taking the glass of whiskey that was on Reyes’ table and taking a huge gulp. "They were torturing people!" </p><p>Reyes stiffened but immediately forced himself to relax. He needs to be calm, reserved, he wont let his worry for Ryder's mental health expose him, he cant afford it.</p><p>Reyes kneeled in front of him as Ryder ran his fingers through his hair. "I went to the northern part of the badlands to rescue Remi Tamayo, we found her about to get eaten."</p><p>Reyes closed his eyes, damn it, he knew he should have had that bastard Jonah killed just to have spared this boy the gruesome view. <em>Complacency, Reyes, you learned the hard way how it fucks things up!</em></p><p>"We were all shaken by it, I mean how could they do that?" It was a rhetorical question and Reyes just let the man continue, Ryder needed this. "I wanted to know more about them so I scouted the area while the rest of the team waited for Greyson to pick her up and I found a building right across from it.."</p><p>Reyes’ head snapped up to look into Ryder’s eyes. Oh no..he knows that place..</p><p>"The Collective had tortured one of the Outcasts’ men because they killed someone called Lacerta."</p><p>Reyes winced, he knew about it, he even visited that prisoner to administer his own brand of torture, hatred had fueled him then. Lacerta was a good man, and an excellent representative.</p><p>But right now, here with the Pathfinder baring his heart out to him. This was it, this was the deciding factor. If Ryder shows any kind of disdain in the Collective's methods, he needs a contingency plan and fast. He was already trying to form something in his head, when Ryder put his forehead against Reyes’ shoulder.</p><p>"I went to Draullir, the place you told me their base was located? I was fuming inside, I wanted to demand answers, but I needed to be a diplomat. I know how politics work. So I asked Crux and the others about it, and I saw them just..stop and turn away from me. I didn't expect..." he took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>"I could tell that they were devastated, Crux more than anyone. They didn't need to tell me anything about why Lacerta had to die. I knew, just by looking at them. They lost someone important, a friend, a lover, I'm not sure.” he sighed, "I understand why they had to torture those people. If I were in that position, if they hurt someone I cared about. I would do the same too."</p><p>Reyes let out a sigh of relief, but Ryder didnt notice it as he continued. "I hacked into the cells, trying to gain more information about the rumors I've been hearing about the Collective and found an angara beating up a turian. The woman who was standing guard told me all about the prisoners there. They were planting bombs around the port, trying to blame it on the Collective."</p><p>He sniffed, unconsciously try to snuggle, there was something about that incident that is affecting Ryder. Reyes felt something inside him give. Oh this darling boy. He stood up still holding Ryder against him, to sit on the couch, letting the man shake in his arms, ignoring the wetness that started to grow on his shirt. “I thought of the possibility that if the Collective didnt act and those bombs went off, if...if you got hurt? I couldn't..." he stopped and sighed again.</p><p>Reyes held him tighter against him, those words making his chest ache. The Pathfinder, Scortt cared for him. Reyes needs to step back, let go of this boy right now before he get too deep. But he was saved from that as the man diverted it himself.</p><p>"You all had it rougher than most after Tann decided to be stupid. You all have families, relationships, if only...if only we had arrived here sooner maybe no one had to lose someone they care for." </p><p>Reyes fell silent at this revelation.</p><p>Ryder wasn’t turning away from the torture. He wasn’t naive either. Reyes mentally crossed that out from his mind. Arcturus might have been more serious than Reyes thought, or the things the young man has seen in Andromeda was far worse than the implication of torture and murder.</p><p>Reyes thought he got Scott Ryder pegged, that the moral high ground was a factor or it was his way to show the Initiative that they didnt abandon them. All of the things he thought was Ryder's reasons had nothing to do with his decisions with Kadara, far from it.</p><p>Scott Ryder was just trying to understand. Just trying to help, just trying to be human towards those who needed someone like him in this fucked up planet.</p><p>He turned his head to kiss him on the temple. "Thank you for being you, Ryder. Kadara doesnt deserve someone as soft hearted as you. This place will eat you alive one of these days."</p><p>"Then even more the reason I should try and fix this Reyes." Scott said, his warm breath tickling his neck making Reyes shiver, a reaction that Ryder chuckled at but didnt act on.</p><p>They stayed silent, holding each other, both of them wrapped in their own thoughts, relishing in the respite from the rest of the world in the little bubble Reyes had provided for the both of them in this little corner of a seedy dive bar.</p><p>Reyes' resolve in ending Sloane Kelly's rule became stronger, at that moment. Just so that he could lighten the load on this boy's shoulders. He didn't need to have Kadara's politics to be added into the mix. The Pathfinder was already handling two thick headed politicians, he didnt need another one that could shoot his head off. Not if he could help it.</p><p>Twenty fucking two and he was already taking on too much that anyone his age should be able to handle. At that age, Reyes was still mucking around flying in the Terminus systems.</p><p>Reyes pulled away slightly to look down at the young man. His eyes were red still, but he just has the thing to cheer up a weary Pathfinder. "Saving everybody can wait, I'll help in anyway I can but you need to relax first. Join me? Umi has a few drinks she said she wanted to try on humans."</p><p>The soft smile he received was agreement enough and he led the young man up towards Kralla's Song.</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes smiled fondly at Scott as he laughed at one of his jokes. It was refreshing and relaxing to see the Pathfinder let loose just a little bit.</p><p>But of course this was Kadara Port, there's always something bound to disrupt the peace. They heard someone scream out for help right below them. Ryder ever the white knight looked over the balcony and shouted at them giving Reyes his drink "Hey! You let her go."</p><p>"You and what army Pathfinder?!" They chortled as they pushed the woman inside the shuttle</p><p>Before Reyes could stop him, without hesitation Scott vaulted over the railing and used his biotics to land on the shuttle hard, grounding it.</p><p>Reyes cursed trying to figure out how to get to him without ending up splattered on the floor but Drack who had been alerted by the noise had vaulted down towards the dock after the young man. Making the whole bar shake from the impact.</p><p>Reyes watched as with a flair, Scott used his overload tech to disrupt any other attempts for the shuttle to take off.</p><p>He immediately jumped ran to the side to face the would be kidnappers. With the raiders completely thrown off by the lurch of the shuttle, they were unable to lift their guns to shoot at him buying him time to biotically charge inside making the shuttle tip a little from the force. The woman ran out, away from the commotion and out of sight.</p><p>Reyes will have to track her down later.</p><p>He turned to see the hatch of the shuttle on the other side open and saw the men thrown out to the depths below in quick succession. He appeared a few heart beats later dusting his hands off.</p><p>Drack's laughter boomed at the scene, "Are you sure you're human, Ryder. You fight like a krogan!"</p><p>Scott scoffed, punching the krogan on the arm, "You and your clan must have rubbed off on me back in Elaaden. I'm an honorary krogan, remember? Warlord Ryder to the rescue!"</p><p>The krogan chuckled and slapped a hand on Ryder's back almost making him land face first on the ground. "Owww, ain't really sober old man."</p><p>A moment later Ryder jumped back up to the balcony using his biotics, leaving the old krogan to walk back grumpily to the bar on foot. He retrieved his drink from Reyes and contined drinking like nothing exciting just happened making him chuckle, "You're really something else Scott."</p><p>Scott's eyes twinkled at the use of his name making Reyes' insides do a quick flip, this boy will be the death of him one of these days, "I like the way you said my name."</p><p>"I noticed."</p><p>Scott smiled fondly at him, "You always notice a lot about me, more than most."</p><p>Reyes shrugged nonchalantly despite his heart fluttering in his chest. <em>Step back, he needs to step back</em> "Well, your crew's getting there. Next time they'll know your tells."</p><p>"Well Gil, our engineer, has me pegged he says, but he doesnt have me as figured as you do." He sipped his drink and failed to see Reyes' uncomfortable shuffle. He turned to wink at the smuggler, "Maybe I'll invite you to the ship to play poker with him, give him a taste of his own medicine."</p><p>"I'll take you up on that but I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be allowed to board your ship. After that stunt you pulled, they might just blame me for not stopping you being so reckless." He smirked at the shy look on Scott's face, "They seem to think I'm your keeper."</p><p>Scott laughed, "Just don't tell Lexi and Cora, you'll be fine." </p><p>He smirked "I dont know, the scene it would be of you getting told of like a naughty child is tempting."</p><p>Scott glared at him making Reyes laugh. Reyes wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder ignoring the warning bells ringing in his head. "Your secret's safe with me, Ryder."</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Scott still got reprimanded as Cora actually saw the whole thing from the Tempest's video feed. Reyes received the video of him being reprimanded filmed by Drack. He'll have to buy the old krogan a drink next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NOT THIS AGAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the Pathfinder team was still staying in Kadara to finish some business. Reyes invited Scott to join him in solving a problem that involved Zia Cordier. Maybe something simple would be a helpful distraction, maybe let him have a taste of the wonders of smuggling.</p><p>It <em>was</em> a simple job, but Reyes should have known that nothing is simple in Andromeda. They found the cargo, but it was all just an elaborate plot to trap him. He should have expected this, after all he was the Charlatan’s pet smuggler, but he had become too arrogant and now he just put the Pathfinder's life in danger.</p><p>
  <em>"He's a better man than you think!"</em>
</p><p>Such a chivalrous man, shielding him from Zia's insults, like a knight. But because he was such a white knight. He took a bullet that was meant for Reyes. And now he was bleeding at Reyes' feet.</p><p>
  <em>Please no, not this again, not him. </em>
</p><p>Reyes knelt on the ground pulling his medical supplies he always brought with him as Scott's teammates called for the Tempest doctor.</p><p>He learned his lesson, but why does this always happen? Images of a similar scene flashed in his head. </p><p>
  <em>Blood, so much blood pooling underneath, soaking his jeans..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No no no... not Scott...anyone but him.</em>
</p><p>Reyes hands shook as he peeled of Scott's armor, the young man hissed, and it made Reyes grimace. If his hands don't steady he'll hurt him even more. "I’m sorry I have to.." Reyes whispered frantically as he tried to administer first aid.</p><p>Scott seemed so small as he successfully removed the armor. He looked so invincible, infallible, bigger than what his body really was, when wearing it. He used his dagger to cut Scott's underarmor. Fear started to grip his chest as he saw the extent of the armor piercing's damage.</p><p>Scott looked up at him dazed. <em>Blood, so much blood</em> "Reyes.." he gasped, his breathing was labored, his hands reaching up toward’s Reyes’ face.</p><p>"Hush cariño.." Reyes sobbed, the endearment slipping automatically from his lips. He felt so numb he almost didnt feel Scott caressing his cheek, smearing his face with blood, his gloved felt cold, so cold.</p><p>He heard running footsteps approaching, Reyes immediately pulled out his gun growling ready to defend but lowered it immediately as Lexi landed on her knees beside them. Her eyes immediately assessed the damage and she looked over at him, most likely seeing his hands shaking, his eyes wide and scared.</p><p>"Reyes," She said firmly, "Get yourself together, we can’t move him or it’ll risk moving the shrapnel in his chest, we have to do this here." She looked back at Reyes attempts, "You're trained for first aid?"</p><p>Reyes took a steadying breath, "Yes, I've trained enough for emergencies like this."</p><p>She nodded, pulling out all the tools she needed, "Good, let's get to work."</p><p>"You'll live through this, Scott. Hang on okay?" Reyes soothed, brushing back Scott's hair, making the young man smile.</p><p>It pains Reyes to see it. He was so trusting despite it being his fault he was in this state in the first place.</p><p>It took all day, hours of painstaking work to remove the shrapnel but the Pathfinder was stable enough with the help of SAM to be allowed to be moved to the Tempest.</p><p>As Scott was lifted on the stretcher, he stood to follow. Reyes looked down at his hands, Scott's blood still staining them. Memories of something similar invading his mind. If he had been as trained as he was now, if he had someone help him, would he have been able to save her?</p><p>He wanted to stay at Scott's side. He needed to, but this was his fault. He doesn't have the right to even...</p><p>Reyes was shaken from his reverie when he was slammed against the wall of the cargo bay by Liam. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here?" He growled his arm pushed against Reyes’ throat “If he doesn’t pull through from this Vidal, I swear—"</p><p>Reyes just looked down at the man, he doesn’t have an answer. If they do kill him now it was only justified, he'll accept whatever beating or reprimand they dish out at him.</p><p>"Kid, lay off him. He knows." Drack said gruffly from behind Liam. Reyes looked at the krogan. He expected that it would be the krogan that would act up like this. Scott had told him that Drack was protective of them all but he only saw understanding on the old man's face. "If it were a trap he wouldn’t have let us come along, <em>especially </em>with me here."</p><p>Liam sneered but let go, "Yeah, whatever. But he's not welcome on the ship, I dont think anybody else would have my restraint." The man turned to run after Lexi, leaving Reyes and Drack alone.</p><p>"I know that look, you had your fair share of death, more than likely it was someone you cared for. But still," Drack walked pass him, "You should know better for someone who prides himself as the Pathfinder's informant, that he isn’t the only one who has enemies. The kid thinks you're a better man than most think of you. Don’t lose that by being a dumbass."</p><p>Reyes nodded and walked back towards the ground and he watched the Tempest lift off back towards the port.</p><hr/><p>Reyes returned to his apartment in a daze, he doesn’t remember how he got back, he thought he heard gasps coming from the people around him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even realize that Keema was there waiting for him until she shook him. Her eyes in a panic at the state he was in, covered in blood. Scott's blood.</p><p>
  <em>On his face, on his chest, ohis hand, in his nails, soaking his armor and clothes, just like back then.</em>
</p><p>Keema shook him again, making him look at her, "Skutt, what happened, are you hurt?!"</p><p>He shook his head, his eyes narrowing as his head cleared. "I need to look for them..." he whispered making Keema lean down asking him what he meant. </p><p>He looked at her his amber gold eyes lighting up with fire making Keema step back, she knows that look. The man in front of her of wasn't Reyes Vidal. <em>The Charlatan is here</em>, she thought as Reyes mechanically moved to immediately gather information on the sorry souls that had earned the man's ire.</p><p>Someone will pay and The Charlatan has come out to collect…</p><hr/><p>Zia Cordier was just a front, a painfully obvious decoy to try and get rid of Reyes since they had a history of sleeping together. For the culprit to think that he would hesitate to kill her just because she was a bed partner, well they were petty and naive. They were skilled enough to hide their tracks but not smart enough create a contingency plan if he survives. Sloppiness would cost them dearly.</p><p>It has gone on for far too long that the Charlatan's Charlatan meddled in Reyes Vidal's affairs. He had looked the other way as the culprit was only doing small things, credits, smuggling jobs. He had even asked Crux to stand down for a while so that the situation doesn’t alert the perpetrator and so that they could gather solid info to flush them out completely.</p><p>But endangering the Pathfinder was his breaking point even if it was just happenstance. The Charlatan had relayed are two strict orders that everyone, even the lowest grunt knew:</p><ol>
<li>Don’t mess with the Charlatan's pet smuggler</li>
<li>Don’t ever mess with the Pathfinder</li>
</ol><p>But they just had to be bold and stupid enough to think the Charlatan was nonchalant. Someone tried to break the first rule. Even if it was his fault that Scott came to harm in the first place, their decision to get rid of Reyes resulted in Scott’s current state. Someone needs to pay. Someone needs to be his outlet for this pent-up rage and sense of helplessness they made him feel.</p><p>Reyes already knows that he will reap what he had sowed specially with the way Liam had reacted. The chances of him being able to spend time with the Pathfinder again are numbered and he doesn’t like it when something he wants is taken from him.</p><p>It only made laying the trap even more satisfying for him and complicated for the culprit to get out of, Reyes made sure of it.</p><p>It was quickly done, of course. They all seem to underestimate his abilities and prowess in gathering information, and to take action on it, it was a common occurrence. But that was the last mistake they ever made. The culprit was immediately detained and brought to Spirit’s ledge.</p><p>Torture was messy, but it’s one of his many talents. It’s good for business after all, proven time and again back in the Milky Way, still rings true here in Andromeda. Reyes pulled the hood up, standing back to watch her closely like a predator eyeing its prey, letting her adjust to the light provided by the skylight above her head. He stayed within the shadows, letting his prey realize where she is. He treaded softly as he circled around her to try and not alert her, he likes to build anticipation, for him or his victim, doesn’t matter.</p><p>Anubis. It was supposed to be a name for helping the lost and helpless, he followed a moral code, but he had evolved into a more ruthless persona for Reyes. People learned to fear it back in the Milky Way and for good reason, nobody escapes Anubis' clutches and lived to tell about it. He had left his Anubis mask in the Milky way, having no need for it here. But things change, he doesn’t need the mask, he doesn’t need to hide who he is. He had a better disguise. Hiding in plain sight. They never expect what one was capable of until it was too late. The skills he learned as Anubis, were still useful and Dorado will know it firsthand.</p><p>She knew where she was as her eyes darted around her surroundings, which makes this even more tantalizing. She had an idea on what would come next. He reveled at the bravado she tried to exude at the face of her eventual demise. He would enjoy unraveling her, chipping away this brave façade she tried to put up as she waited.</p><p>"Do you know why you're here?" He said in a low voice his accent thick and echoing within the room as he walked around her still in the dark. Like a predator stalking its prey.</p><p>"Vidal," Dorado spat but fear was laced in her tone as she struggled against her binds. Reyes grinned maniacally, the Collective knows about his brand of torture, her reaction was answer enough that she fully understands her situation. "Look, I won’t do it again. I won’t steal from the Collective. I'll even just move to Elaaden, just don’t kill me."</p><p>Reyes clicked his tongue, annoyed by her chatter. He strode in front of her, tilting her chin to make her look up to meet his eyes, turning it this way and that. <em>A shame, she’s a pretty young thing</em> he thought. He smirked at her to make her relax and without warning he backhanded her, the slap slightly echoing around them. Shock from the force made her gasp, stilling her movements.</p><p>"Stop <em>lying</em> to me,” he snarled “It had nothing to do with that and you know it." He wanted to wring her neck, <em>who does she think she’s talking to?!</em> He took a deep breath. Patience was a virtue he cherishes, this isn’t the way, she deserves a whole lot worse than a quick death. “What you did was something worse, would you like to take a guess?” his voice low.</p><p>She bit her lip, avoiding his amber gaze. Reyes eye twitched, attitude isn’t going to help her case. "What were the Charlatan's orders?" he asked grabbing her by her jaw making her look up at him again. She didn’t answer immediately, he growled gripping her face harder, "Answer.Me."</p><p>"Don’t mess with the Charlatan's pet." She sneered, it brought him satisfaction that she didn’t like to say it.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Don’t mess with the Pathfinder."</p><p>"So, you know them, at least I know you listen." Reyes said conversationally letting her face go. He headed over to the side to retrieve a leather pouch filled with his tools. He pulled a small table and unrolled the pouch in front of her.</p><p>This was one of the things they didn’t do on the sessions he had observed. Instilling fear. They were all too eager to hurt, but information flows freely when they’re given the right <em>motivations</em>. All their sessions ended up with death with no useful information, but experience was an important learning tool after all. </p><p>He inspected each one, testing each one’s weight against his hand, "So you used Zia Cordier after me, not really smart. She was a good lay but not good enough to make me hesitate. Poor taste in choices, if you ask me.”</p><p>Dorado's eyes were roaming around the room. Panic. Desperation. Reyes grinned.<br/>"If...if you need the names of my contacts, I can give them to you. There were more people that wanted to get rid of you!" She stuttered.</p><p>Reyes smiled which didn’t reach his eyes. "Oh, I already know who they are, and they'll be the next one to go down, quick and easy." He picked up the hammer and testing its durability on the table by tapping it lightly in time with his monologue "Pop, pop. And they're done, but you." Reyes chuckled darkly, his golden eyes boring into hers, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."</p><p>Dorado struggled against her bindings, "Why, I don’t understand. You're safe, you’re here!"</p><p>“True” Reyes nodded and tapped the hammer against his palm, rounding the table to get closer to her. "Ok, what were the Charlatan's orders again."</p><p>"Don’t mess with you or the Pathfinder " she answered quickly. Dorado knows to become obedient he had to give her that, but she was too slow. He pulled out his dagger and with a quick movement, he plunged it on her right hand. She screamed, her voice high pitched making Reyes wince as it grated on his ears, he might need to muffle her mouth later.</p><p>Reyes ran his fingers through her hair, then cupped her face, "Think, Dorado, think! You’re smart enough. What were the orders." He said, leaning in.</p><p>She whimpered trying not to move her hand. "Don’t mess with you or the Pathfinder."</p><p>He clicked his tongue, "Now I'll help you out a little" Reyes hissed, pulling the dagger out of her hand "If I'm here, who else were you not supposed to mess with?"</p><p>She frowned, confused. Reyes then saw the gears start turning in her head, her eyes widened as the realization hit, "No, no, please no!"</p><p>Reyes bared his teeth, "He almost <em>died</em> because of you. We were ordered to <em>protect </em>him!" He growled his voice shaking from the rage boiling inside of him, "The Charlatan tolerated you because you know how to get the job done, but he had enough. You're going to be an example."</p><p>Dorado begged, apologized for hurting the both of them, but Reyes was already far gone. Memories from a life he tries to forget mingling with his present as he said the same words, "Your sorrys aren’t worth shit."</p><p>He stuffed her mouth with a dirty rag and started.</p><p>Muffled screams were heard from the building, but her cries were lost to the emptiness of Spirit’s Ledge. The unfortunate, helpless and departed souls that had been slain and the monster continuing to inflict its wrath the only ones hearing her. It was hours before it quieted down, and Anubis stepped out from the confines of his cage wiping the blood from his face and hands. A smug and satisfied smirk on his lips.</p><hr/><p>Reyes didn’t have any news about the Pathfinder.</p><p>He had emailed Scott multiple times asking about him. He knows that it just been two days since the incident and he knows that Scott won’t be waking up yet, but even a word would be enough for him.</p><p>It was a horrible feeling, not knowing and not having any information. He was tempted to just forcefully board the Tempest, but he knows that would be a fruitless and life-threatening impulse. He even attempted to contact Vetra Nyx to ask about the young man’s well being but there was no response. He knows he deserves this treatment, it was his fault, but he still can’t help but still stand in front of the ship’s hatch and pace.</p><p>It was the middle of the night and he was on the blindside of the Tempest video feed. It was stupid and such a teenager kind of thing to do, but in a way it’s a comforting feeling to be as close as he can to the boy.</p><p>He was startled when the hatch opened making him press his back against the wall to hide in the shadows. He frowned as there was no one coming out, but the sounds of footsteps were heard coming down the ramp. His eyes caught a flicker of a tactical cloak, then just like that, a familiar a figure he thought he’ll never had a chance to see was tiptoeing away from the ship.</p><p>“SAM are you sure you were able to loop the video feed? The sound the ramp made was louder than an eiroch having sex with a fiend.” Scott hissed.</p><p>Reyes couldn’t help but snort that made the young man turn towards the direction of the sound. “You look like you’re sneaking out to somewhere.” He purred stepping into the small amount of light, illuminating his face.</p><p>"Reyes!" Scott exclaimed walking over to him, he stopped in front of him, "What are you doing in the dark.</p><p>"Would you believe me if I say I was thinking of breaking in to your ship?"</p><p>"I wouldn't doubt that you would." Scott snickered making Reyes smile. It was such a wonderful sound.</p><p>Scott took hold of Reyes' hand lacing their fingers together. "I heard from Lexi that you were the reason I was able to survive, that if it werent for you helping her out..." he paused and Reyes knew the unspoken words <em>I wouldn't have made it.</em></p><p>Reyes shrugged, "Always ready to be of service to you, Pathfinder." He said in a soft voice, "I'm at your beck and call."</p><p>It was the truth and Scott squeezed his hand, a gesture showing his appreciation for the sentiment. "Well, I think you owe me a drink, do you think you could join me." He looked into Reyes tired amber gold eyes, "I think you need it."</p><p>"For you? Anything."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. WHAT IT MEANS TO BE SOMEONE TO YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious!”</p><p>Scott sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose at his second’s outburst. He was used to this, being his second was more than Cora Harper trained for, and he’s grateful for her unending patience with his shenanigans that completely contradicts his façade, but he’s a grown man. “Cora I’ll be <em>fine</em>, he won’t get me in trouble, it’s just a party.”</p><p>“The last time you said that you ‘weren’t going to get into that much trouble’, you were shot and almost…” Cora stopped abruptly clenching her fists, she let out a sigh, “Scott, I care for you. You’re like a little brother I never had--.”</p><p>Scott groaned, his shoulder slumping, “Please don’t call me your little brother too! I had enough of that with Sara…”</p><p>Cora chuckled and reached up to tousle his coiffed hair, making him grumble and put it back in place for his ‘date’. “I’m older than you, don’t argue. As a pseudo-big sister, I’m just worried about you getting involved with the exiles.”</p><p>Scott straightened, frowning at her, “We talked about this, I don’t care if Reyes is an exile—”</p><p>“It’s not that—” Cora crossed her arms and looked him up and down. He had opted to wear a black leather jacket, white V-neck shirt, dark blue jeans and combat boots. No Initiative logo on any of his clothing, they wouldn’t be able to tell that he was from the Nexus. In another world, perhaps she would be dating him. She sighed, “Have fun, but just be careful, I can try and trust Reyes since he has your back, but the rest of the exiles had been out for our heads since day one.”</p><p>“Don’t worry <em>mom</em>, I’ll be sure to be back before curfew.” Scott said cheerfully, surprising her by kissing her on the cheek and running off down to the ramp where Reyes was leaning back on a crate, waiting for him like a gentleman, grinning as he saw Scott,.</p><p>Gil whistled his appreciation, tilting his head along with Cora staring at Scott’s ass, as the two men walked away. “Our boy is growing up, going on dates.” Gil said from beside her.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“He’s going to be fine, Cora. As far as the doc told me Reyes is a capable medic—”</p><p>“Not helping, Gil” Cora sighed, “But yeah, I got it.”</p><p>“It’s a shame he’s into bad boys.” Gil said nonchalantly, turning away as they closed the ramp, but Cora saw the fondness in Gil’s eyes.</p><p>Cora just shook her head, it seems she wasn’t the only one that likes Scott more than just being their Pathfinder. She just hopes that Reyes feels the same or she might just punch the man through a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you do me a favor, Scott.” Reyes whispered in the man’s ear, as they stood close together at the corner of the room in Sloane’s party. He will have to thank Keema for giving him two invites to the event. Seeing Scott dressed up so handsomely was doing a lot of things to him right now that he just wants to throw everything to the wind and take him right there and then for all to see, but duty calls.</p><p>He suggested a date to compensate Scott for his heroic deeds as well as a cover to putting bugs around the place. The young man was all gung-ho and didn’t suspect a thing. Reyes has his work cut out for him, so a little truth wouldn’t hurt, he does owe Scott that after the incident a few days ago.</p><p> He felt the man shiver against him and he couldn’t help but snicker at the reaction.</p><p>“If its to come with you to a more secluded place, I’m in.” Scott whispered hoarsely, arousal very clear in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, if you do as I ask, I might just indulge you on your request.” Reyes purred, he looks over to the rest of the guests and they were eyeing them very closely. He wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist. “I need you to be a distraction for these people, while I look for a whiskey that Sloane’s been hiding in her storage room. It’s going to take a while.”</p><p>Scott rolled his eyes and look over at him, mischief twinkling in his eyes. “I hope you’re willing to share. You said that you won’t be a gentleman tonight, leaving your date to look for trouble I’m ok with, but whiskey is a different matter.”</p><p>“Who knew that the Pathfinder was so into trouble,” Reyes chuckled, his grip on Scott’s waist tightening. Mischief was a turn on for him and seeing them in a handsome man’s baby blues-- “Your request can be arranged” he growled, shuffling uncomfortably at the growing tent in his jeans and pulled away reluctantly from Scott’s warmth.</p><p>He watched as Reyes walked away, sipping his drink to hide the fact that he was admiring the seductive sway of the man’s hips.</p><p>“And there he goes”</p><p>Scott jumped and turned towards Keema Dohrgun. She is a unique one out of all the angara he met. She has a certain way of carrying herself—seductive, would be the word for it. Reyes had introduced her as a friend and he has an inkling as to why they would. She’s sharp, and quiet, like a knife in the dark. A dangerous kind of friend despite the smile she gave him. “I’m curious, Keema. How did you and Reyes meet?”</p><p>She hummed and gave him a fond smile. “The only other way, you meet Reyes, business.”</p><p>Scott understood completely and nodded, the quick answer a sign that that conversation was over. Being a smuggler in Kadara, would involve something shady, and Reyes being friends with Sloane’s angaran representative, well it couldn’t be any shadier than that.</p><p>“Reyes likes you.” Keema said, looking over at him, with a teasing smile and Scott felt the heat on his cheeks grow even hotter. He sipped his drink again to try and hide it but the giggle she let out says that she caught him.</p><p>“I had that impression.” Scott admitted.</p><p>“Be there for him, Pathfinder. You might just be the one he’s been looking for. You bring such light into his life.” She cooed, making Scott smile “Go ahead and mingle a little bit more, Reyes might take a while. He’s not very good at looking for things.”</p><p>“Isn’t it fortunate he has a pathfinder with him?”</p><p>Keema chuckled, “It sure is.”</p><p> </p><p>Goddamn serial numbers! Why can’t they just stay in one spot? The logical side of him says that he didn’t need to go through all this trouble while his heart dictates that a date with someone as special as Scott, needs a drink from the top shelf.</p><p>“Reyes!” a hissed whisper came from the door. Reyes whirled to see a—inebriated Pathfinder try to saunter towards him, but only ended up stumbling and hitting his hip on a crate he already investigated.</p><p>Reyes snorted as Scott landed in his arms, the smell of angaran wine and ryncol on his breath, “You took so long so I had a few drinks already, did you find what you’re looking for?”</p><p>Reyes was about to answer but he heard movement from outside, “Shit, someone’s coming! We need a distraction!” he hissed</p><p>No hesitation, Scott pulled Reyes towards him and put their lips together. He moaned at the softness, tentatively poking his tongue out to swipe on Reyes’ bottom lip, making the man moan out loud.</p><p>Reyes pushed him against the crate he was bending over earlier, making him gasp and the man took the opportunity to put his tongue in Scott’s mouth, on a quest to explore. Faintly, he thought he heard someone clear their throat but because he was tipsy and being kissed by a handsome man, he didn’t care if they watch.</p><p>Regretfully, Reyes wasn’t as inebriated as he was and pulled him away, his amber gold eyes looking at the door, “I think we’re in the clear.” He said breathless.</p><p>Scott’s hand was on Reyes neck, his fingers ghosting lightly on his bronze skin, “Maybe another kiss—just to be sure, of course.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, putting his forehead against his. “Later.” He groaned. A promise.</p><p> </p><p>They ran as fast as they could out of the building, Reyes pulling Scott’s hand, their fingers laced together, a bottle of Mt. Milgrom on his other hand. They climbed up on the rooftop of Kralla’s song where a bunch of crates were on top of one another, giving them an excellent view of Kadara Port in the sunset.</p><p>“Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be, Scott?” This was a question he would always ask people who get close enough to him that he would consider interesting to be with. They always have close to similar answers:</p><p>No, it’s now what I expected,</p><p>I don’t have a choice there’s no going back, its a clean slate.</p><p>Even Zia, answered the same way when he asked her while they lay in each other’s arms. When they were still useful to each other.</p><p>But Scott Ryder, who was always catching him off guard, giving him these feelings, he thought were long dead back in the Milky Way. Answered him differently.</p><p>"Every day’s an adventure, even my nights off are interesting" smirking at him</p><p>Reyes chuckled sheepishly at that passing the bottle of Mt Milgrom to Scott. He took a drink and he groaned happily. Reyes had to admire a man who knows his whiskey.</p><p>"How about you, why did you come here Reyes?" Handing back the bottle, that Reyes gripped tightly in his hand.</p><p>He fell silent, every time he was asked he answers the same way. Despite lying all the time this is the only question about his desires that he answers truthfully, this is the only question he allows himself to bare his heart to the person who asks. He took a long swig.</p><p>"To be someone." </p><p>He expects the laughter after the long silence, they always do, criticizing him and treating it all as a joke.</p><p>But not Scott, he damns the man for what he did next. </p><p>The young man took his hand, that was near him and squeezed it affectionately, causing Reyes to turn his hand and lace his fingers with Scott's. It was so natural now, they’ve been holding hands whenever they have a chance. Reyes turned to look, eyes wide and was met by soft adoring baby blues. "You're someone to me."</p><p>He felt the wall he had erected so high to protect himself start to crumble, brick by boring brick. Years of painstaking work, of control, shaken down by a sentence he never would have thought anyone would ever understand or even say to him again.</p><p>And at that moment, that place, as he kissed those soft lips. Reyes Vidal, smuggler, thief, pilot, mechanic and <em>murderer.</em> He knew.</p><p>Scott Ryder was the one.</p><p>The one he had wanted and waited for. Through all the people he had met in his life, this young boy was the one that made him feel things he’d never felt before. That he had irrevocably fallen in love for this sweet, innocent and heroic boy.</p><p>Holy Shit, He’s in love. HOLY SHIT, he’s in love!</p><p>It was a wonderful feeling yet he knew that no matter how much he wanted to protect him that he will hurt them both, irreparably.</p><p>Reyes pulled away to breathe, caressing Scott's face, his touch feather light making the young man sigh at the touch. Scott’s eyes fluttered open, baby blue against amber gold. It took the older man’s breath away. It was perfect.</p><p>"Please...take me home, Reyes..." Scott whispered softly against his lips.</p><p>Reyes felt his heart skip a beat. Home, Scott feels at <em>home</em> here. Here in Kadara were the worst of the Milky Way had gathered, <em>people like him. </em>He felt a tingling feeling bloom in his chest. "Tell me what you need, Scott."</p><p>"I need you…” he begged.</p><p>Reyes groaned and pulled at the young man, leading him towards the direction of his home. The thing he has planned to do to him wasn't fit to be seen by anyone else but him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. THERE YOU ARE, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yoooooooooooooo! NSFW like literally writing this while I'm at work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was led through the market towards the elevator leading to the slums. Reyes looked back at him, lust, excitement and something more was reflected in those amber gold eyes. He grinned at Scott, making his stomach flip. Reyes has always been handsome but the way he looks right now in the dwindling Kadaran sunset, he looks younger, whatever worries he had completely lifted from his shoulders.</p><p>They arrived by the elevator giggling as they tried to grope each other, and evading each other’s attempts. In the privacy of the lift, Scott found himself pushed against the wall, his lips captured between Reyes’ own. He instinctively thrust his hips against the other man’s making them groan in unison.</p><p>Liking the sound Reyes made, Scott reached down between them, grasping the hardness between Reyes’ legs making him gasp against his lips. He pulled away his eyes fluttering open, amber gold peeking at him, “You’re driving me crazy.”</p><p>Scott hummed, “That’s the goal, I want to see you come undone.”</p><p>Reyes smirked as he rutted against Scott’s palm, “Same, watching <em>you </em>come undone—” he moaned, “I could go all night just thinking about it.”</p><p>“We can take turns” Scott growled, taking Reyes’ earlobe into his mouth, whispering in a low purr. “I can do it both ways if your game.”</p><p>Reyes moaned, “Oh the things I have in mind for you, cariño”</p><p>“Enlighten me.” Scott kissing down on his neck, sucking a bruise into his bronze skin.</p><p>“Me to know…” the elevator stopped with a lurch, he leaned into Scott’s ear, breathing in his clean scent, “and you to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at his place, behind closed doors. Their lips met again hungrily taking what they could. Reyes maneuvered them immediately towards the bedroom, stopping just beside the bed while pulling off Scott’s jacket.</p><p>“How would you like it, Scott.”</p><p>Scott moaned at the sound of his name on Reyes accented voice, “You hard, you in control.”</p><p>Reyes chuckled, his fingers trailed underneath the young man’s shirt, breathless at the feel of the soft skin underneath. He pulled it off him and twisted it to tie Scott’s wrist. He took a step back admiring the curves and planes of Scott’s muscular form, licking his lips.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Scott smirked,</p><p>“Abso-fucking-lutely” Reyes growled as he slowly took of his own shirt giving the young man a show. As he looked back at him, those baby blues were filled with desire, fueling his arousal. Reyes closed the distance, skin against skin, anticipation crackling between them, “I’ll take care of you in every way possible.”</p><p> </p><p>It was dark, Reyes tied a blindfold against his eyes, unable to see he could only use his other senses. He was kneeling on a bed, his hands bound in front of him with his own shirt, obediently waiting for his lover to make a move. He bit his lip trying not to speak, he has more control, should have more control than this, but Reyes' whispered promises as he undressed the both of them was making him want to beg for Reyes to touch him.</p><p>He jumped slightly as Reyes breath against his skin came, heating it making a tantalizing tingle run through his body, his cock twitched in anticipation. He heard the man chuckle on his right side, most likely having seen his reaction to all of this. </p><p>"You like this, huh?" Reyes growled against his ear, taking Scott's earlobe in his mouth, making wet sucking sounds. The lack of vision was arousing, his imagination and other senses in hyperdrive as he thought of what Reyes was planning on doing to him. Oh, how he wished he could see the man's amber gaze right now to see those gold eyes flash with desire.</p><p>Reyes' featherlight touches roamed around his body, like it was worshipping it. Trailing from the side of his waist up towards his ribs, twirling slightly on his nipples, then going down towards the center of his arousal, then avoiding it to linger on his thighs, he groaned in frustration making the older man snicker.</p><p>“Patience, you’ll get what you want.”</p><p>The fingers retreated and the bed dipped slightly in front of him. He frowned wondering as to what comes next. He then felt something hit him softly, repeatedly on his cheek, it was hard but fleshy, he moaned hungrily, knowing what it was.</p><p>Reyes’ fingers combed through Scott’s brown locks, making him sigh at the touch. A slight tug backwards made him face up. Then the member was pushing against his mouth, teasing, tantalizingly close. He didn’t open his mouth even if he wanted to, as there were no further instructions yet.</p><p>The head of Reyes' cock was tracing his lips, teasing him, it made him want to lick it. "Do you feel that, cariño? Do you feel how hard I am for you right now?"</p><p>He nodded, he clenched his fist, trying to fight the urge to open his mouth and take the cock in and devour it. It was torture as Reyes teased him over and over. Caressing Scott's face with the cock, pushing against his lips lightly. He can’t stand it, he waited too long for this, <em>months</em>. He wanted to have a taste, just a small taste.</p><p>He quickly darted his tongue out in a sweeping motion, making Reyes hiss as Scott's soft, hot tongue caressed the slit. The sound made Scott chuckle mischievously</p><p>"I think you need punishment for your behavior.” He growled dangerously, his accent thick and aroused. “Open your mouth and put out your tongue."</p><p>Scott complied, and he reveled at the groan he coaxed out of the man. "Fuuuck, you look beautiful like this, cariño. Wanton and hungry for my cock."</p><p>Scott felt the member twitch against his lips, “Lick it,” Reyes ordered, making him shiver at the tone. Reyes sounded in control and here Scott was, begging like his little slut, it was so erotic. He wasn’t a blushing virgin, he’s had his fair share of tumbles in the sheets.</p><p>
  <em>Desire becomes Surrender, Surrender becomes Power</em>
</p><p>He was always the one leading, being at the receiving end, to relinquish control—</p><p>Scott moaned as the salty taste of Reyes cock touched his tongue. He ravenously took it all in, curling his lips against his teeth, and working his tongue to swirl it around the huge member.</p><p>"My sweet boy, I love how you’re so hungry for my cock." Reyes moaned, now moving his hips in and out of the young man's mouth slowly. Scott tried to control his gag reflex trying to accommodate Reyes' length and girth as the tip hit his throat. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, moaning as Reyes’ guided his head with his hands, while he bobs up and down following the rhythm the older man set. The grunts from the man was fueling the need to please. Being used and abused, being fucked in the mouth, the taste filling his mouth—so uniquely Reyes, made Scott’s cock harder than he thought possible.</p><p>Reyes hands suddenly grasped the back of his head and pushed deep into Scott's throat, making him choke and his throat contract. He stayed a few seconds more before he pulled away from Scott’s mouth abruptly. "God, that felt good,” he panted, wiping the saliva from Scott’s lips, “but I don’t want to come in your mouth just yet."</p><p>Scott panted, licking his lips, making Reyes groan at the sight and capture Scott’s lips with his own. “Fuuck, Scott.”</p><p>Reyes pushed him gently down on his back lifting his bound hands over his head, partinv Scott’s legs with his own to accommodate him. His hands spread on his chest, trailing down to his chiseled stomach quivering with excitement. Scott’s senses were focused on the trail of heat the man was creating, wishing that those hands would just touch him <em>there</em> but as Reyes’ hand again avoided his cock, he cursed, “Fucking—damn it, Reyes.”</p><p>The older man shushed him by sticking two fingers in the man’s mouth, “Suck on that while you wait. I’ll just keep on doing it until you behave, cariño.”</p><p>Scott groaned but obeyed, swirling his tongue on the digits, using the flat of his tongue to stroke the pads of his fingers. Communicating to the man how much he wants it, needs it like air. A promise of want his tongue can do all the while undulating his hips against, the hardness he felt between his legs. Reyes cursed and put a hand on his hip, to stop him from moving.</p><p>Satisfied with how wet his fingers were while biting back a stream of expletives. Reyes pulled them away and insert the wet digit inside Scott’s hole. His hips thrust upward as a finger tentatively prodded him, his hard member bouncing on his abdomen.</p><p>Reyes hummed amused at the state Scott was in, appreciating the view as his fingers circled the rim. "Oh, how the mighty Pathfinder has fallen. Surrendering to an exile like a bitch in heat.” He leaned forward, pushing his cock against Scott’s groin, his hot breath against his left ear, “Tell me, Scott. Have you ever shown yourself like this to anyone else?"</p><p>Scott tried to answer but gasped as another finger prodded into his tight hole, playfully inserting them shallowly into him. He gave in to those skillful hands focusing on the sensations, can he cum with just words, teasing and Reyes’ voice whispering in his ear? He doesn’t know but it fucking felt like he would be.</p><p>"I asked you a question, cariño" Reyes growled, his accent thicker. The fingers stilled from their ministrations making him whimper.</p><p>"No, I haven’t."</p><p>Reyes curled a finger, "No, you haven’t?"</p><p>“Shit fuck” Scott groaned, his eyes rolling on the back of his head as Reyes touched his spot, "No I haven’t, sir."</p><p>"Good," Reyes plunged the finger, knuckle deep making Scott moan deliciously his head arching back into the pillows. He faintly heard a snap of a bottle being opened, then a cold wet sensation. With the added lubrication, Reyes started to pound his fingers in quick succession making Scott’s cock sway from the force. “Oh god! Reyes, holy shit, fuck…”</p><p>Reyes stopped the punishing pace, now languidly moving his fingers, opening Scott up for him, making the young man gasp, his release stunted, "Who do you belong to?" Reyes breathed, Scott could hear the grin on his face.</p><p>He was panting, grinding his hips, "To you…"</p><p>"I didn’t hear that."</p><p>"I belong to you, Reyes." He shouted wriggling against the hand trying to make it go deep again, but Reyes was just following the motion of his hips, "Fuck! Only you so <em>please</em>." he begged, losing himself with the crazed feeling of being denied his release “Please, fucking fuck me already!”</p><p>Reyes chuckled low, kissing him on the v of his waist. "Begging sounds good, coming from you, Scott." He let out a shuddering breath, excitement, desire and arousal dampening his ability to stay in control. Just wanting to fucking destroy this man until he couldn't walk, to mark him for everyone to see, to lay his claim “Time for your reward.”</p><p>Reyes licked a hot strip from the bottom to the tip of Scott’s cock, "God, even your cock is beautiful Scott. So <em>fucking hard</em> for me." </p><p>Scott cried out in pleasure, his hips unconsciously thrusting upward at the sensation as finally, his cock was touched. Reyes took the member into his mouth at the same time another finger joined the others in Scott’s ass.</p><p>Shena has never been more accurate to describe the handsome man’s skills. The way his tongue touched just the right spots to make his eyes roll to the back of his head.</p><p>Scott panted, struggling with his bonds, pulling at it discreetly. He wants to touch Reyes head, push him down on his member, to feel his throat wrap around him. Milking him out of every drop</p><p>He moaned his hips now unconsciously grinding with and against Reyes movements. The odd sensation of being filled and filling Reyes mouth is mind blowing. The things the older man was doing to him were shattering his ability to think and stay in control. His mouth open letting out embarrassing moans and whimpers for anyone who would listen.</p><p>The wet sounds of Reyes devouring him, the sound of slight choking, the fingers opening him up. It was too much, too good.</p><p>"Reyes, Reyes, stop..." he moaned, "I can’t--"</p><p>But the man didn’t listen and continue to suck him off and plunder his hole. "If you don’t stop, I'll cum!" </p><p>Reyes' free hand that was on his hip, pressing down trying keep him still, squeezed like it was saying <em>"Go ahead and cum in my mouth." </em></p><p>"Shit...I’m Cumming, I’m--"</p><p>Reyes took everything in pushing his head against Scott's abdomen, deep throating him. </p><p>Scott yelled out his release his cock twitching as he spent himself, spasming in Reyes mouth. The man groaning at the spurt of semen coating his mouth, thick, hot and bittersweet. His fingers continuing to prod Scott's prostate.</p><p>"Ah. Ah. Reyes, stop!"</p><p>But the man just continued to hold his cock hostage in his mouth, the fingers doing sinful acts, prolonging his orgasm, twisting, curling, hitting that spot.</p><p>Over and over and over again.</p><p>Scott moaned loudly his now unbound hands reaching for Reyes head to try and pull him away.</p><p>"I..stop..dont move your.."</p><p>Reyes slapped his hands away and bobbed his head up and down his shaft. His head lifted from the pillow, "Fuck.fuck.fuck" </p><p>The man chuckled, his amber gold eyes watching the man come <em>undone. </em>He groaned the vibrations from his throat making Scott keen. He let Scott's hand hold on to the back of his head, pushing his cock into Reyes' mouth as he came again.</p><p>Scott's spasming underneath him, he stopped swirling his tongue on his shaft, letting the cum and saliva swirl in his mouth. He pulled away, hollowing his cheeks and sucking it clean. He released it with a pop.</p><p>He went up to Scott's face to slightly lift the blindfold from his gorgeous eyes. As soon as they focused on him, he opened his mouth to show the man the cum in his mouth.</p><p>Scott gasped, then he closed his mouth and swallowed making Scott growl at the sight. "You taste delicious, cariño."</p><p>"Holy fucking shit, Reyes!" </p><p>Reyes gave him a mischievous smirk, "I'm not done with you yet" he pulled the blindfold down again. "Don't take it off, thats punishment for untying yourself.</p><p>"Damn it!" </p><p>Reyes laughed as he lifted Scott legs placing them around his hips. Scott wiggled his hips side to side trying to tease the hardness in between Reyes legs. </p><p>Reyes groaned at the sight, unable to hold himself back, he grabbed the lube, stroking himself and pushing more into Scott's hole. He positioned himself, the bed dipping against his knees as aligned himself against the young man's hole.</p><p>As he pushed the tip of his cock in, Scott stiffened at the intrusion and making Reyes wince at the tightness, he can cum just from that. The thought of forcing it in and hear the man whimper and scream in pleasure and pain, tickled his sadistic tendecies, but not tonight. He shushed him, soothing him by squeezing Scott's hip "Relax for me, carino."</p><p>The young man took a deep breath and Reyes felt the hole unclench, "That's it, good boy." He pushed in further, now halfway through, "Such a good boy, Scott."</p><p>Scott let out small grunts and moans as he accommodated Reyes' girth. His arms shook as he controlled himself not to fuck the boy like a fucking animal.</p><p>The warmth of the man's body surrounded him. He can cum just from how tightly Scott is, but he wont. Not until Scott begs for him to stop again. He groaned as he finally hilted into the lithe body.</p><p>The young man writhed beneath him, reaching out for him like a lifeline. Reyes let his hands loop around his neck allowing himself to be Scott's anchor from the wave of sensations washing over them both. He pulled out slowly almost to the head but pushed back in the same torturous pace. Repeating once, twice until he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>He pushed in deep, staying there, waiting, his cock twitching inside the man, silently asking for permission.</p><p>"Reyes, please."</p><p>That was enough. Reyes moved his hips closing his eyes as the sounds of Scott's grunts and moans of pleasure echoed in the room. He opened his eyes to look down, the blindfold was hiding Scott's beautiful blue eyes, it was time.</p><p>Reyes continued to move as he pulled the cloth away from Scott's eyes. He watched in awe as those eyes refocused on him again. And he saw it all.</p><p>Arousal. Desire and Something else reflected back in those gorgeous baby blues. He can see himself in them and he knew that it was the same thing Scott sees in his.</p><p>"There you are, Scott." He panted now increasing the pace of his thrusts. "Now look there." </p><p>Reyes gestured towards his omnitool placed beside them on a chair, that has been filiming the whole thing. He felt Scott clench around him, eyes widening. The look in them made him push harder into him, fucking him, deeper and faster.</p><p>The man tried to cover his face, but Reyes grabbed on to his wrists, pushing it again above Scotts head, "let me see it, let me film it, you being fucked senseless by me, Scott."</p><p>The man groaned turning his face away in defiance. He grinned, enjoying the resistance "Please, cariño..let me see you, let me look at you. I want to watch this over and over again."</p><p>Scott moaned as he imagined what they look like on video. Reyes muscular back, his face over his shoulder, showing the camera how good being fucked by this man feels. It was exciting. Forbidden. Oh how that word tickled his moral sensibilities. </p><p>Reyes growled low from his chest, proceeded to grasp on the back of Scott's legs bending him in half. Scott turned to look at him, grinning then showed his face to the camera</p><p>"Yeah, you like the thought of it." Reyes groaned above him, as he clenched around Reyes making him groan and shudder. "Fuck, you became tighter!" His hips jolted forward making Scott moan deliciously, "It's here isnt it?" Reyes moaned, grinding into him "This is your spot."</p><p>Reyes angled his hips making his cock insistently caress Scott's prostate. Making him gasp, his nails digging on to his back.</p><p>The pleasure was consuming him, making him moan louder, to make sure the audio picks it up, how good it fucking feels to be taken like this. "Reyes, please!"</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>Scott felt something inside him snap, and stare into those mesmerizing amber gold eyes "Please make me come, I want to be filmed like this, with you making me come."</p><p>Reyes growled and pumped, deeper, faster, harder. "Your wish is my command."</p><p>Scott panted, looking back at the camera, making sure the face and sounds he made showed how good it feels to surrender to this man. </p><p>"Scott.Scott.Scott!" Reyes cried as his thrusts continued, "I'm gonna--"</p><p>"Come inside me please! Mark me! Make me yours! Make my hole yours, Reyes!" Reyes nose flared and he bit onto the his neck making Scott yelp, "Yeah, just like that. Make me remember how your fucking cock feels, how loose its making me!"</p><p>Reyes growled, "You're so dirty." Once, twice, thrice. His balls tightened as with one final push Reyes eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned his release, his cock pumping hot cum into Scott, coating and filling the young man's hole.</p><p>Scott spasmed beneath him, coming undone as he came for the third time, shouting his release. His half lidded eyes focused on the camera, mouth open showing his tongue slightly. Moaning, panting into Reyes ear.</p><p>Reyes turned his face to the camera smirking, staring at the lens. Thrusting a few more times moaning at the slick feeling of his cum, the squelching sound making his softening cock harden again. He moaned then cupped the young man's face and indulged in Scott's open mouth. He angled the two of them just right for the camera to show the two of them kissing, tongues fighting to dominate.</p><p>He pulled away putting his forehead against Scott's.</p><p>"That was.." Scott started to say but he just sighed happily and limply. "Fucking...Wild." He wiggled languidly underneath him making Reyes moan.</p><p>Reyes kissed him again, "Something like that. I can’t wait to watch it."</p><p>"Do let me know when you do. Havent had a porno of me before." Scott moaned snuggling against him.</p><p>Reyes chuckled tiredly, his cock twitching at the thought. He winced as he started to pull out but Scott wrapped his arms around his neck. "No. Stay. I want to feel you still."</p><p>"So needy."</p><p>Scott just hummed and kissed the man all over his face. "Only for you, Reyes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weeeeeeww! I may or may not have spent too much time on this. Was listening to Gangsta - Harlequin Joker Flashback while writing this. </p><p>Sweet baby cheezus. Writing raunchy stuff at work aint good for my heart. I was sweating like a sinner in church. </p><p>Plus cackling like a witch while proof reading this, my seat mate was getting concerned.</p><p>Should I change the archive warning thingy now? Not really good with it.</p><p>Hope you like this one. I loved writing it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. TRUTHS AND LIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's time, everything is in place. Kaetus is down. We await your orders</em>
</p><p>Reyes looked down at the message and he couldn't help the predatory grin that lit up his face.</p><p>Finally! He has everything he wanted, everything they worked so tirelessly for.</p><p>He already has the connections and the information. All that's left is the port, the power and influence he had yearned for as soon as he stepped foot in this clusterfuck. Now, he had the means to make things better for everyone and open up all the possibilities of being someone more than what he was, just within his grasp.</p><p>All thanks to the man that lay beside him on his bed.</p><p>He turned his head to look over at the man sleeping peacefully beside him. He was lying on his stomach. Hair tousled and lips still red and swollen from the kisses. Kiss marks were littering his neck and body, the marks he gave him for everyone to see. A possessive gesture that says, <em>Mine</em>, <em>he’s MINE</em>. The sight of them made his arousal peek its head out from where it was hiding, waiting to be called out again. Tempting, but work was calling and the Pathfinder needed his sleep. </p><p>He kissed the man on the temple, making the man moan sleepily, snuggling closer to him. He chuckled at the adorable gesture, wanting to reciprocate but reluctantly slipped away from his side quietly to get dressed. </p><p>He's almost there. he already has Scott Ryder in his bed. No, in his <em>life</em> and that was everything. Because Reyes was again, somebody to someone. He's a <em>someone</em> to Scott, the best person in the whole galaxy you could ever be with, in a lot of ways.</p><p>As he got dressed, the smile doesn’t wane. This was it, the moment and place to make his mark. He was redefining who Reyes Vidal is. Not Anubis, not the Charlatan. And Scott was here beside him.</p><p>
  <em>I became someone because of you</em>
</p><p>Her voice echoed in his head and his smile faded, stopping him in his tracks. He's someone to Scott but will he accept him, who he was and is? After Scott learns the truth, would Reyes be someone he would want to be with?</p><p><strong>Murderer. Charlatan.</strong> Someone who lies through his teeth. Lives and breathes a lie that he now believes as his truth. A leader of a gang that dwells in the shadows using secrets to undermine their enemies' power.</p><p>He shook his head. He'll make Scott understand someday. It’s just, there was no time to tell him. No, he chuckled darkly, he doesn’t have the courage to tell him.</p><p>Keema had scolded him over and over about it, but he was scared shitless. He hates to admit it but he is. Scared of what the young man would think of him. Scared of what that would mean for him, for them. No one's opinion ever mattered this much to him since leaving the Milky Way.</p><p>Plus, how would <em>The</em> Charlatan, a criminal, a murderer and <em>a liar</em> tell <em>The</em> Pathfinder the truth of who he was?</p><p>How would he convince him that he wasn't just a handsome face for Reyes? That despite the things Reyes made him do, that it was for the good of everyone in Kadara. That he was not a convenient pawn that could be used to further his ambitions. Well, that was the intention at first but not anymore, not after Reyes got to know him. They were more than just friends, more than informants. Just<em> more </em>and it’s because of Scott Ryder, not the pathfinder, that Reyes Vidal was turning into a better man than he thought he could ever be again.</p><p>Reyes let out a breath, determination filling his body. When Kadara was his. <em>Theirs</em>. Then maybe then he can tell him everything. The feelings that insistently nags at him and... he pulled out his flick lighter, looking at it lovingly, stroking the smooth metal like a goodluck charm. Everything.</p><p>But something that big can’t just be blurted out, like it was an opinion about the weather, that needs time that he currently doesn’t have at the moment. </p><p>He looked back one last time at Scott, a fond smile on his lips. If all goes well, he'll be back before he wakes up. It’s still early in the morning and the sun isn’t really up yet. They had made sure to time it right, since Scott was here. He doesn’t want him to be as involved as he already is. He sighed, how he wished he could linger just a little bit more and relish in this moment. These moments where Scott Ryder was blissfully ignorant of reality, but he'll save it for later. </p><p>He has a date with destiny that he needs to be on time for.</p><hr/><p>Back in the bedroom baby blue eyes opened, as it watched Reyes Vidal's retreating back slip out quietly from the apartment. He felt a painful pang in his chest as well as in his body, a feeling that he should be relishing after a night of needed release and coupling, a possibility of having something more, but it was only leaving a gaping hole in his chest.</p><p>"We're you able to get in to his omnitool, SAM?" he croaked.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, Pathfinder</strong>
</p><p>He cleared his throat, he has a bad feeling about all this. "Keep a track of his destination and set a navpoint for me." </p><hr/><p>Being Sloane Kelly's backup wasn't what Scott had in mind when he woke up this morning.</p><p>He was expecting to have breakfast and coffee with Reyes, maybe even cuddle in bed and have another round or two. Have a talk about what they had between them. Was this just a fling? A mind blowing fuck? Another feather in his hat? Or can they be something more? He's seen the way Reyes looked at him, it was the same way the young man looked at him too, as observed by his team.</p><p>But no, Reyes left him alone in his bed. Like a one night stand. After all that they did, the passion they had. He would leave Scott in his apartment with no note whatsoever. </p><p>It felt like he was hiding something or maybe it’s a job that’s gone wrong. He was a smuggler after all, a pilot and mechanic too. He's someone that anyone would need. He shook his head focusing on the road.</p><p>He drove the Nomad towards the navpoint Sloane gave him. He frowned at it as he realized that the navpoint was near to where Reyes was. He gripped the wheel, his heart beating hard against his chest.</p><p>Was this actually a trap? Had Sloane found out about him and Reyes back in her party and that she was now using him, taking him hostage as leverage, using the guise of meeting the Charlatan to take the Pathfinder out of the picture once and for all?</p><p>He winced, he knew he should have brought someone with him, but Sloane demanded his presence abruptly. He didn’t have the heart nor the time to wake the others up as he got into his armor.</p><p>But, if that were the case, this was better, if it was a trap. Worst case scenario, if he goes down, at least Cora would be safe. As his second, she will take the responsibility of being the next in line for Pathfinder.</p><p>He shook his head stopping the flow of negative thoughts.</p><p>Reyes was potentially in danger, that's something to motivate him to stay alive to keep the man safe and away from danger.</p><p>With renewed determination, he pushed on the gas and the Nomad shot through the rocky terrain of Kadara's badlands.</p><hr/><p>Footsteps echoed within the cave, two people. Reyes sneered, he knew Sloane wouldn't come alone. Years of learning from the best taught him to always have a contingency plan. A way out.</p><p>
  <em>"If the circumstances aren’t favorable, having and knowing an escape plan is the fine line between life and death"</em>
</p><p>It has become his mantra every time he was forming a plan for the Collective. It always rang true, getting him out of scrapes that people normally wouldn’t have.</p><p>The footsteps stopped just right at the spot he had planned. He peeked through the stalagmites and he felt his stomach drop. Reyes felt himself pale. No, this wasn’t how...</p><p>He has no contingencies for this...</p><p>
  <em>Scott</em>
</p><p>He was looking around, scanning the area with his baby blues, looking out for danger. He tied something around his neck to hide the marks he made just last night.</p><p>He put a hand to his mouth trying not to curse out loud. Sloane was supposed to come here alone or even if she didn’t it wasn't supposed to be the Pathfinder. He looked back again, a Pathfinder, who was alone with no fucking backup!</p><p>Reyes closed his eyes as pain shot through his chest. Fuck. This wasn't how he wanted him to find out. He was supposed to say everything at his own time on his own terms, but as always. Sloane Kelly just had to fuck it all up.</p><p>He took a deep breath letting it out quietly, he looked at his sniper. Their eyes met. <em>Change of plans.</em></p><p>Whatever comes next, it’s for the good of everyone in Kadara, even if it would hurt both of them. Will he really be ready for that? He doesn't know but it’s time to find out.</p><p>"You look like you're waiting for someone" he said, trying not to wince at the slight hurt he heard from his voice. He stepped out slowly from the shadows, looking down at them.</p><p>He saw Scott stiffen and turn pale. His eyes wide and confused, darting in different directions, trying to make sense of what Reyes just revealed. Like he was trying to see something else that was missing. Like he was denying the truth that was right in front of him. But soon Reyes saw the realization light in his eyes. Then the flash of anger, and the stone faced mask went up, shielding whatever the young man was feeling, yet they were still in those gorgeous eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You lied to me</em>
</p><p>Reyes saw all of it and it hurt. He knows what's coming. The consequences of his actions are starting to manifest in the form of Scott Ryder himself.</p><p>"I'm waiting for the Charlatan not a third rate smuggler." Sloane said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Their one and the same." Scott said his voice cold, void of the warmth that he was so used to hearing. The warmth that whispered sweet nothings and lustful suggestions when they made love just last night.</p><p>Reyes schooled his face to not show the hurt, not when Sloane Kelly was watching them with hawk eyes. It was all spiralling down, dragging him to the depths of the hell he created.</p><hr/><p>Scott felt himself weaken. The Roekarr, Dr. Nakamoto, the Informat arrangement. It all finally made fucking sense. <em>He lied to me about everything</em></p><p>Reyes Vidal is the Charlatan. </p><p>"Is that so?" Sloane drawled, invading Scott's thoughts. Her eyes turned towards him, moving to angle herself to be able to see the both of them. “You’ve both been playing me. This was all part of the plan eh, Pathfinder?”</p><p>Scott's eyebrows shot up, “What? No! I didn’t know.” Scott growled, flashing a look at Reyes, disappointed that it didn’t make the man flinch.</p><p>She snarled, “I know what went down in that storage room, hard to keep it a secret when you let yourselves get found out.”</p><p>Reyes sneered at the glint in Sloane’s mismatched colored eyes. She was planning something, after all this time that she was stupidly fumbling with the strings of Kadara, this was the moment she decided to think.</p><p>She immediately pulled out her guns pointing it at both of them. "Well then, a life for a life. Let me both show you how it feels to have someone you care for lie on the ground half dead." </p><p>Reyes eyes widened, instinct and reflex making him react to grab his pistol. But before anyone could shoot, she was lifted off the ground a purple aura enveloping her, immobilizing her. There was the sound of bone breaking then a scream as her wrist was twisted in a grotesque angle making her drop her gun.</p><p>Reyes turned to look at Scott, his baby blues lighting up with a violet glow from using his powers. "Not him, fucker!" Scott roared.</p><p>The rage he exuded made Reyes hope, a little. Is there a chance for them after this? Well then...</p><p>A shot echoed and Scott's eyes widened. Sloane's body went limp, blood pouring from the middle of her forehead, the shock made him drop her on the ground. He looked over to Reyes, whose face was twisted into a snarl. A look Scott had never seen before even with Zia.</p><p>He doesn’t recognize this man.</p><hr/><p>Reyes let out a breath of relief, gripping the gun in his hand. The barrel smoking from the shot he had fired. His eyes looked over to Scott. Alive. Thank god he was alive and unhurt. He was stone faced, but he could see the fear, anger, confusion and hurt all reflected in his eyes. </p><p>Reyes looked away, putting on his Charlatan facade. As he pulled out his omnitool, methodically giving out orders in his authoritive tone. A tone that Scott recognized.</p><p>It was the one he used last night.</p><p>Reyes' hands fell limply to his side as he finished. It was done. All their hard work culminated to this moment. He should be happy, but it all left a bad taste in his mouth. This supposed happiness, his goals and ambition given fruition, came with a huge cost. He looked over at the Pathfinder who was staring down at the woman's corpse. He'll wait, for him to speak. He can't force this.</p><p>
  <em>It’s time to pay the tab</em>
</p><hr/><p>Scott felt his knees start to give out under him, making him stumble back against the stalagmite behind him. He put his face in his hands, trying to stop the shaking.</p><p>Overwhelmed was an understatement. Different emotions started to ignite inside him fuelling the onslaught of different thoughts, choking him from the intensity and what it all means.</p><p><strong>They were alive</strong>. It was close, '<em>this</em>' close that Scott might have lost Reyes. If it weren’t for SAM enhancing his reflexes, this might have ended in the worst possible outcome.</p><p><strong>Reyes dying</strong>. Reyes at gunpoint. The images that entered his mind was horrifying, he let a shaky sigh. He can’t let something like that happen. Not to him. Take everything else from him, even his own life even, but not Reyes.</p><p><strong><em>He lied. </em></strong>Reyes <em>fucking</em> lied to him. Is it just this or about everything? Those missions he asked him to go to? What about last night? Was the look Reyes gave him last night, with his beautiful amber gold eyes a lie too? Did Reyes ask him out for a date to distract him and take him away from this? He used sex to get him out of the way, to make Scott choose the Collective?</p><p><strong><em>It hurt</em></strong>. Scott took off his mask for Reyes. He opened his heart up for him. But everything was a mess, all of it. The walls he erected had long ago crumbled into dust, ever since that fateful day at Kralla's Song, now slipping through his fingers like sand. Making him lose control and lose sight of what he was supposed to be doing. Putting his job, his responsibilities even his promises to himself and to the people he’s trying to protect. Putting it all at risk and forgetting them, all for the sake of love.</p><p>Scott let out a shuddering breath. Oh God. <strong>He loves Reyes.</strong></p><p><strong><em>Oh god. What now?</em></strong> Now that he knows that Reyes isn’t just a smuggler, that he’s the motherfucking, Charlatan. He’s more afraid of what it would mean. If anybody ever find out about this, then Reyes is as good as dead. He doesn’t care about his reputation, what he cares about is what it could mean for his safety. He was the Pathfinder, it was a given here in Kadara Port that they were out for his head. People have seen them spend time together. They know what was going on between them. This is Kadara, people use other people to try and get the advantage.</p><p><em>Just like what he did to you</em>. Logic snarled inside his head.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it, he hasn’t explained anything, there’s an explanation for everything!</em>
</p><p>If they find out...They can and will use this as leverage.</p><p>He is The Pathfinder's weakness.</p><p>He can’t. Not to the man he loves. He can’t risk it, he can’t always be here. He knows that Reyes is capable. He’s lived and survived long enough to know how to avoid getting killed. But the event with Zia…No, he needs to let go. He loves Reyes but he can’t be involved with him. From the very start it was stupid of him to let it get this far.</p><p>When he started being the Pathfinder, he saw the dangers of the job. He had promised that he wouldn’t involve himself romantically. That’s why he didn’t flirt with his crew, it was safe, it was better for them. They can’t let them get attached to him that way. Yet here he was, already too late to put a stop to it. And what’s worse is that he didn’t actually want to put a stop it at all.</p><p>Reyes understood him at a level that no one else in the crew attempted to and that was his downfall.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He was gonna break down, <em>he's already breaking down.</em></p><p><strong><em>It's scary.</em></strong> Love is scary. He doesn’t know how to deal with this. He doesn’t know what to do. There were a lot of things riding on him, the Archon needs to be dealt with and he doesn’t know if he'll survive it. Reyes is too important. He doesn't need to get involved. He doesn't need a ticking time bomb in his life. He already has enough. He doesn’t…need Scott anymore. He doesn’t need the Pathfinder anymore because he got what he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>But I need him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he lied…</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t…what does he need to do? All these feelings and thoughts were too much...he cant..</p><p>
  <em>If your back is against the wall, don’t run from it, use it.</em>
</p><p>Anger, use it. That’s the only way he can say no, to push Reyes away. But he doesn’t know if he can do this. He doesn’t have control anymore, Reyes broke every control he had over himself and he allowed it.</p><p>He allowed it.</p><p>
  <strong>BREATHE. Scott. BREATHE. You’re about to have a panic attack.</strong>
</p><p>He blinked rapidly. Oh…he was.</p><p>He let out a breath, mentally thanking SAM as he started aiding in regulating his breath to immediately prevent the panic from overwhelming him.</p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Vidal is still waiting for you to speak to him. His vitals are showing his distress.</strong>
</p><p>He took a deep breath, letting it out as a hiss, forcing and adjusting himself to act professional, logical, <strong>stone-faced.</strong> He looked up at Reyes who was looking worriedly at him. Anger flashed hot in his veins, <em>He doesn’t have the right to look at me like that.</em></p><p>Then it cooled, because despite the lies, he loved the man to a fault. He let out a tired sigh, he needs to play his cards right. He hates this. All those years practicing this façade, to be used for something like this? "I guess you got what you wanted." He said making sure the coldness was in his voice. </p><p>It was like a physical blow for Reyes, but he stood his ground, his shoulders tensing at the inflection in Scott’s tone. He could handle anger, but cold indifference--this was worse.</p><p>"What I wanted is peace Scott. She was bound to bring war to Heleus and we all can’t afford to lose any more lives." He sounded like he was pleading; he might as well be, from the way Scott was looking at him, how he sounds like he doesn’t care.</p><p>"Then, why didn’t you trust me." He shouted, the hurt in his tone making Reyes wince, "I thought we had something between us. You left me alone in your room.” He bit his lip, trying to breathe through the pain in his chest, “I didn’t know where you were, but I guess this was why. You used me." <em>Yes anger, use it.</em> He let out a humorless laugh. "Was I a good fuck?"</p><p>Reyes took a step forward, eyes widening. Panic bubbling up to his throat. <em>No, no, no, no, please</em> "Scott it isn't like that..."</p><p>Scott put a hand to stop him from coming any closer. If Reyes touches him now, he’ll give in. "Will you be using the vid of us to jack off when I'm gone? Knowing that you succeeded with everything you wanted and playing with the mighty Pathfinder, It’ll feel better right?"</p><p>"Stop...Scott...it has nothing to do with that."</p><p>“Bullshit” he hissed, "So it’s just a kink, then?" Scott snarled, he wanted to leave but he couldn't, because he knows that Reyes will run after him. He could see it, Reyes will not let this go. But Scott will do anything to keep him safe which hurts even more, because he can make it unbearably painful for the both of them.</p><p>"It’s not for that!" Reyes shouted the sound echoing around them. He bit his lip before continuing in a softer voice, "I...liked the way you looked at me, Scott.”  </p><p>Scott closed his eyes, the way his name sounded like a prayer on Reyes’ lips, it was excruciatingly painful to hear the pleading tone.</p><p>“I was afraid that would change after I tell you who I am.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I know it’s stupid, but I…” he grimaced, looking at him, pleading for the young man to look at him. <em>Please look at me, you'll see that I'm telling the truth</em> “I wanted to have at least a moment with you I could keep and if in case you decide I wasn’t worth it.”</p><p>Oh fucking hell…Scott let out a breath clenching his fist.<em>You are worth it, in every aspect of the word, if only you told me. Then it wouldn't have come to this. But its too late, were both in too deep, I dont know how to come up for air from drowning in you.</em></p><p>Reyes continued unaware of Scott's inner turmoil, “But you coming here was not part of the plan. I was about to tell you up at the rooftops, when I admitted why I came here in Andromeda, but I couldn’t... because I’m a coward.” He sounded so sad, like he was begging Scott not to go and not do the things he was doing.</p><p>Scott opened his eyes and looked away he didn't want to see the pleading look in Reyes' face. “It hurt, to be left the morning after without a word, to be lied to.” His voice shook, it was the truth, and he doesn’t need to pretend this hurt because it did. “You’re making me doubt everything, the smiles, the flirting, the banter, the sex.” He looked at Reyes and his heart ached at how those amber gold eyes were losing their lustre, how each word he said was dimming it.</p><p>Scott had every right to be angry at Reyes. He was used, mind, body, heart and soul. And yet...</p><p>And yet, Scott still loves the man. But he can’t, even if he wanted to. It was for Reyes' sake.</p><p>“Please, Scott, believe me when I say I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t want this thing between us to disappear. Not now…” he gulped, his hands reaching out to him, “Not when I finally realized that I had…”</p><p>“Stop!” he shouted, looking up at him in a panic, “Just stop this, Reyes.” he said in a softer tone.</p><p>Reyes face was contorted in pain, and it hurt to see it, he turned away pushing his back against the stalagmite, “Scott…please listen to me. I need to say that I..”</p><p>He knows what Reyes will say, because he wants to say it too. Needs to say it... <em>Nothing’s changed, I want you and only you, I love you!</em> is what he thought, its what he wanted to say but...</p><p>"No,” he shook his head, and closed his eyes “You’re not the man I thought you were." is what came out of his mouth in a low whisper.</p><p>He was glad that he closed his eyes. He knew that Reyes can read him like an open book just by looking into them. He would see that he was <em>lying</em>. Because even if he can control himself to become expressionless, even if he can control how his voice would sound, he can’t control how he feels and how his eyes would reflect that. He will not. He won’t show him this, not now when there are a lot of things at stake.</p><p>Reyes was close enough to touch him, he raised his hand to try and reach out and touch the young man, to feel the warmth underneath his fingers again. He wanted to make Scott look at him and say it straight to his face without avoiding eye contact, but he pulled it back at the last minute, taking a step back. He let out a shaky breath. He wont force it.</p><p>When Scott looked up at the man again, and saw resignation reflected in those eyes. "I wanted to be."</p><p>Scott felt another spear of pain lance through him, the last one he could take, one more and he’ll die. He wanted to take back all the hurtful things he said when he saw the way Reyes looked. He wanted to scream that nothing has changed, that he still loves Reyes despite this, that they'll work on this together, no secrets.</p><p>But because Scott Ryder was Alec Ryder's son, he needs to let him go, for his own good.</p><p>"So what now, you have everything you wanted." He said, steel in his voice, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Not now, he won’t let himself break in front of him, or saying all those words would have been for nothing.</p><p>"Not everything.” He said regret in his voice. “I get to work, Kadara port won’t take itself."</p><p>He watched as Reyes turned his back and left him there alone. He waited until the smuggler was completely out of earshot before he let out a whimper. He sobbed, his mask completely forgotten, falling into pieces on his feet. Tears came unbidden as the hurt in his chest continued to pound.</p><p>This was the right choice, the logical one for him and for Reyes. If he stops this now, Reyes will be safe. He was safe to rule Kadara on a stolen throne without having the reputation of being the Pathfinder’s waterloo.</p><p>Safe and unaware of what was to come. He got what he wanted and that was it.</p><p>
  <strong>Scott you are in distress, should I assist?</strong>
</p><p><em>No, no SAM. Let me cry it out please, I need..I need.</em> He swallowed as fat tears continued to roll down his cheeks. The AI was silent for a bit,</p><p>
  <strong>Understood. I will leave you to your thoughts.</strong>
</p><p>He let out all the pain, growling then finally shouting as he punched the wall, hitting it over and over until it cracked. It took a while for him to calm himself but eventually he did as he opened his eyes to see the stalagmite barely standing from his tirade.</p><p>He doesn’t know how much time had passed so he sat down on the cave floor, staring absentmindedly in front of him, his face still contorted in pain.</p><hr/><p>A sniper was waiting, watching. “Boss, the Pathfinder, he’s” there was a pause…</p><p>“He’s what…” Reyes said stopping in his tracks.</p><p>“He’s punching through the stalagmite and he's crying...”</p><p>Reyes closed his eyes and cursed. He wants to run back to him, take the young man in his arms but Scott pushed him away, he doesn’t have the right. “Continue watching over him, just in case any of the wildlife inside the cave tries to take a bite at him. We don’t need to have him die after we got him on our side.”</p><p>There was hesitation, and a sigh. “Understood”</p><p>He headed towards the shuttle waiting for him. He sat down on one of the seats, giving out the orders. After that, he let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>He got everything he wanted, didn’t he? Then why did it hurt this much?</p><hr/><p>Chaos has erupted in the port as news spread that the Collective has slain Sloane Kelly. Power shifts were never an easy thing, she personally wanted to leave at that moment but their Pathfinder was still not back from his 'date.'</p><p>When Cora received a distress call from SAM she had immediately ordered for the Tempest to go to the navpoint he sent. It was timely as the fights were intensifying; they now have a proper reason to leave as SAM informed them that the Pathfinder wasn't even in the port. Now, as to why he was away, taking the Nomad with him, alone, with no backup, SAM didn’t say, only that Scott was in distress.</p><p>Dread started to coil in her stomach. Something was definitely wrong and where the fuck is Reyes?! If she sees him, he has a lot of answering to do leaving Scott alone like this.</p><p>They arrived at the cave and saw blood at the entrance, panic bubbled in her throat as she called out to him.</p><p>"Scott! Where are you?!"</p><p>He flinched as he heard his team running towards him. He looked up and saw Cora running towards him with worry in her eyes.</p><p>“Damn it, SAM”</p><p>When she finally got closer to him, she felt her heart sink.</p><p>What she saw is not the stone-faced Pathfinder, the fearless leader that didn’t even blink at the face of death. But the bare faced, hurt and crumpled shell of the facade he exudes.</p><p>Just a young man that had everything pulled out from under him.</p><p>Cora knelt in front of Scott, trying to figure out if he was hurt physically, trying to look for any signs of blood. But he shook his head, "I just need to..I just need to go, Cora.” his voice broke, biting his lip, “I know who the Charlatan is, Sloane’s dead, and I let it happen. We’re done here.”</p><p>"Scott, where's Reyes?" Cora asked looking around her, if Scott was in this state, then it means the man might have gotten hurt, or worse.</p><p>She saw him flinch like he was just whipped, but still answered, "He's safe, that's all you need to know."</p><p>Her heart broke at the sight of the young man. It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. It hurt to see him like this. Usually so damn heroic, a show off, cheerful despite how expressionless he can be, all wiped away because of Reyes Vidal. "Oh Scott…sweetheart...come here." She soothed reaching out for him into a hug and Scott welcomed it.</p><p>He buried his face at the crook of her neck as she stroked his hair. He sobbed, his breath hitching "Hush now, we're here. We'll get you home."</p><p>Scott hugged her tighter at the word.</p><p>
  <em>But Reyes was my home and I left.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goddamn it I hurt myself writing this and it made me cry.</p><p>The emotional roller coaster aint over yet!</p><p>Listening to This Night by Black Lab while writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ARCHON'S SHIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since the Tempest was docked at Kadara Port. Things have quieted down, the transition of power from the Outcasts to the Collective went as smoothly as it could. Kadara Port's new ruler, its King, had made sure of that.</p><p>There were attempts to contact The Pathfinder, now that Kadara Port is under angaran rule, there was now room for the Initiative to set its outpost. Yet the requests or 'summons' were unanswered. There wasn't a single day that passed by that Reyes Vidal didn't think about Scott Ryder, that he didn't try to bridge the gap.</p><p>Reyes was sitting on his couch, surrounded by multiple data pads, his omni tool beside the bottle of Mt. Milgrom he had been staring at for hours now. He kept it even if it was already empty as it stirred up the memory of their kiss on the rooftop that was still so vivid in his mind. The vid of their lovemaking had just finished playing, serving its purpose as the last thing he held on to of what they had, or what they could have had. The only other way he could see Scott look at him lovingly.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. If only he had done things the right way. If only he didn't hide things from Scott. If only he had swallowed his pride and pleaded for him not to go, kneeling in front of him like in prayer. If only he had just fucking told Scott that day, or woke him up briefly just to tell him that he had a job to do...just a small lie, to make him stay put, until he came back for him, then it wouldn't have ended this way. Oh, he would give anything and everything, even his life, just so he could turn back time and correct things, to have Scott in his arms again.</p><p>Yet he was nowhere in sight. He had lost the trail of his whereabouts. Even information from the Nexus couldn't be found as to where he was going after they last docked in Aya.</p><p>All he knew that he was working on the kett transponder. As to what plans he had for the thing, he wasn't given any information by his contacts or even Scott himself when they last talked about it.</p><p>It wasn't for lack of trying. He emailed Scott multiple times and he even tried to call him over and over. All of them ignored. The Pathfinder was a busy man, he understands and so was he, but--</p><p>His omni tool lit up and his eyes widened at the name that appeared on his omni tool.</p><p>
  <em>Scott</em>
</p><hr/><p>It was stupid, Scott Ryder was stupid. He knew he should have thought things through, but no. Like a fucking rookie, he jumped headfirst into battle without taking time to heal from the events in Kadara. Using his work to bury the hurt and regret from his actions. The thoughts of what had happened distracted him multiple times from the task at hand. His team could see it, and they didn't poke at it. They saw how he was when he came back from Draullir and that suited him fine.They were all very perceptive and they could guess what happened, he didn't need to share it.</p><p>So, here they were stuck in a bio field, trapped in the Archon's ship all because he was careless.</p><p>He was thinking of ways on how they could get out of here, maybe shoot the console or something, but due to them being immobilized, that option was null.</p><p>SAM had suggested an idea, as the containment field only interacts with living matter, if he expires then he's free. That means he needs to be not part of the living for just a millisecond.</p><p>SAM had access to his physiology, he can, in theory, stop his heart and start it up again. His teammates had argued with him, but there were no other options.</p><p>Scott trusts SAM implicitly, but to be honest, he was scared shitless, if this fails...there were a few regrets, a few unfinished things that weren't said that he wished he could have or wish he hadn't done.</p><p>He needed a little bit of courage right now and there was only one person that could give him that. It was another stupid thing to think about but just to be able to hear his voice was enough, but will he talk to Scott after what he'd done to him? After all, he hurt him terribly. But how would he know if he doesn't try?</p><p>"SAM...before you do anything, I know we're in a hurry but can you try and call Reyes? I trust you, but--"</p><p>
  <strong>Understood</strong>
</p><p>Reyes picked up at the first ring.</p><p>"Scott!" There was relief in Reyes' voice, "I...it's good to finally hear from you."</p><p>Scott hesitated. "Yeah, it's good to hear your voice too." He whispered he could feel the glares behind his neck, "I know this might not be a good time for you but I just wanted to let you know something." He tried to even out his voice despite the rapid beating of his heart.</p><p>"I...I will always have time for you, Scott...look," he pauses, then a sigh "About last time..."</p><p>Scott winced, he regretted this decision, and he's never been such an idiot, his fucking life, its only things that had to do with Reyes. That he becomes like this.</p><p>"No...Reyes listen, I don't have much time. I just want you to know that whatever happened in the cave, please know that I lied about a lot of things, about everything I said. The truth is, I don't care who you are. I'll make it up to you when and if I come back" he let out a breath, then he heard things falling, wrong choice of words, before Reyes could speak. "I love you, Reyes" he said hurriedly, "I love you very much, so this is goodbye." He chuckled, "I guess, I'll see you around?"</p><p>"Scott, what are you---"</p><p>"SAM, Do it." </p><p>That was the last thing that Reyes heard, then the line went dead...</p><hr/><p>Keema was worried, Reyes never ignores her calls. She walked briskly to his apartment. It was of no importance, the thing she wanted to talk about, just a few fights breaking out in the badlands from Outcast stragglers, but that was just an excuse.</p><p>After that day with Sloane and the Pathfinder, Reyes hasn't been the same. It was her duty as his second in command, and his friend that she would be the one to be there as she has always been since they both formed the Collective.</p><p>When she arrived at his place he found Reyes on his knees, staring blankly in front of him, tears in his eyes, data pads strewn all around him, the bottle of Mt Milgrom thrown across the room. She ran to him in panic, kneeling in front of him.</p><p>"Reyes?! Reyes!"</p><p>Her heart broke as he looked up at her, his eyes devoid of emotion. A shell of a man that used to be Reyes Vidal, she's seen him devastated a month ago, but this…this was different. What had Scott Ryder done this time?</p><p>"Sholaon, what happened? Talk to me." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands.</p><p>Reyes let out a shaky breath "He said he loved me...and he said that he might not come back. I lied to him about everything. Who I am...yet he trusted me so implicitly. I couldn't even tell him how I felt about him." He started to breathe faster, "Now I don't know where he is, there's no news of where he went. I tried everything…oh god what if..."</p><p>Keema grabbed a hold of his shoulders shaking him slightly. This what she was there for, to be the Charlatan's voice of reason, "Stop, when did this happen..."</p><p>Tears fell from his eyes and she wiped them away with her thumb,"Just a few minutes ago."</p><p>"Do you remember anything that he said he was doing," Keema said, taking his omni tool. Seeing the multiple attempts to call the Pathfinder back.</p><p>He frowned and then he gasped, "He said he had a lead about the kett," His eyes widened, tears starting to fall again, he grimaced in pain, "Oh god, Scott he…"</p><p>"He'll be alright, he always has," Keema soothed wrapped him in her arms, swaying slightly, "Come on, get yourself to the couch, I'll stay with you and ask around."</p><p>Keema immediately opened her omni tool and contacted the Resistance. If it has something to do with the Kett, Evfra would know. She growled, anger making her impatient. Scott Ryder, wherever the fuck he was, has a lot of explaining to do.</p><hr/><p><strong>There's no time to save both.</strong> SAM's voice echoed within the room, making Scott growl and pace. </p><p>"Ryder, my scouts," Drack grunted behind him, if he didn't know better, the old man was pleading. He didn't like the way it sounded. Not from anyone, especially someone who had protected him like he was his grandson.</p><p>Scott looked over at Drack. Fire and determination in his eyes, "There's time. We'll split up"</p><p>"Kid..." Drack warned.</p><p>
  <strong>Pathfinder, it is ill-advised to--</strong>
</p><p>"That is a <em>fucking</em> order," Scott growled and both of his friends stiffened, they know that tone. There's no fucking with Scott Ryder when he uses it. "No one is going to die on my watch. Jaal, go with Drack, I'll head over to Raeka's navpoint. Radio me once you've gotten your scouts out, don't wait. If I don't answer…" he looked at each one meaningfully. "Leave, alright?" </p><p>"You better come back, kid."</p><p>He looked back at Drack with grim determination "I know, I have someone waiting for me."</p><hr/><p>Scott panted, he's run out of ammo and the kett were still coming at him. He looked over at Raeka, who was using a tactical cloak to head over to the doors where her people were being kept. He was the distraction while she does her thing. He can't let the people he cares for down. Someone is waiting for him to come back home and he has a lot of apologies he needs to say to him. He won't die here today, not if he could help it.</p><p>"SAM, give me everything you can muster to enhance my biotics." Scott said in their private channel, "We need to get out of this, whatever consequences this would have let's work that out later, ok buddy?"</p><p>If an AI could sigh it would have because the answer had taken a tone he knows well, a tone Cora usually has, when he was being reckless. <strong>Understood, but ill-advised.</strong></p><p>"Let's do this."</p><hr/><p>It had taken hours, to get anything out of Evfra which Keema understood, it was none of their business when it comes to the kett. Aya had washed their hands off of Kadara, but every minute that passed by, didn't do any wonders to Reyes' state. So, she had forced Evfra's hand the only way she could, and that's to have the resistance's presence be more well known in Kadara.</p><p>He was alternatively, sipping his whiskey, smoking, and pacing. He didn't look good, worse than before. All her hard work to keep him whole, wiped away completely. When the Pathfinder ever comes here, she will have <em>words</em> with him.</p><p>Then there was a ping on Reyes' omni tool for an incoming call. Reyes immediately grabbed it from Keema's clutches, seeing the name on it and answered, "Scott! What in the fuck's name happened? You've gotten me so worried--"</p><p>"Reyes," the voice interrupted</p><p>No, no, no, no, this isn't real. This can't be happening. This was the moment he was dreading. The moment he wished that wouldn't come.</p><p>It wasn't Scott voice's that answered from his omni tool</p><p>"Drack? Where is he?" Reyes whispered sorrow laced in it as he felt his knees weaken.</p><p>There was silence on the other line, then there was a voice, arguing, angry and panicked. It was too far away for him to hear, muffled. Then Drack spoke, his voice sounded far away like he was talking to someone, "Look, kid, he has to know."</p><p>There were more voices, but then there was silence.</p><p>"What, what do I need to know…" Reyes felt a lump in his throat, <em>no, no, no…, please.</em></p><p>"Ryder died in the Archon's Ship--."</p><p>Reyes fell on his knees, making Keema come to him to wrap her arms around him again, "No, no, no you're lying." His voice broke shaking his head, he was breathing rapidly now. This can’t be real, this is a dream, a nightmare--</p><p>"I'm not done, stop panicking. He's alive, you idiot. But he's in the med bay, used up too much of his biotics." Drack said grumpily.</p><p>Reyes let out a breath of relief before Drack continued, "He’s being scolded right now and I forcefully took his omni tool before he does even more damage.This idiot kid called you before getting himself killed then was resuscitated," He said gruffly, "It's only right that we let you know because of him being stupid making you worry like that." </p><p>Reyes let out a relieved chuckle, his Pathfinder was such… "I understand, thank you for letting me know, Drack."</p><p>"There's more. He went on a brief suicide mission, saving the goddamn Salarian Pathfinder who opted to stay behind for her people." </p><p>Reyes didn't like that and it seems from the way he said it, the tone, he didn’t like it either. He got the hint, he will be keeping a close eye on that Salarian Pathfinder. Just in case, though there was nothing to worry about, that information can be used for leverage, if necessary."Alright, is there anything else?"</p><p>Drack harrumphed, "It will take a while for us to get there.Tell the Charlatan to order us to go there, because this kid is going to be stubborn and embarrassed on his stupid actions and knowing him, he won't come there freely."</p><p>Reyes rubbed a hand over his eyes, a hysterical laugh was bubbling from his throat. "Do you think I haven't tried that?"</p><p>"Then have the Charlatan ask Addison to order Ryder to do it." Drack said, he could hear his eyes rolling.</p><p>After all the excitement and the adrenalin leaving his system, his body was winding down. "Alright, but why are you talking to me about this?"</p><p>Drack scoffed, "One, you seem to know this kid more than anybody else in this ship and you're the only one who's able to make him open up to the rest of us."</p><p>"Unfortunately," grumbled a voice, seemingly belonging to Liam.</p><p>"Two, we do think you're his damn keeper and have done a great job so far keeping him on the straight and narrow," he paused, "or as straight as he could be with you."</p><p>Reyes sputtered.</p><p>"Three, I don't know what happened in Draullir, but he was choked up about it, the kid is distracted all the time. So you better do something about it. Last, hurt him again and I hurt you." He growled the last sentence, making it very clear, that he was serious</p><p>"Of course" he answered curtly; he knows a threat when he hears one.</p><p>"He didn't tell us anything about it, if that's what you're worried about, whatever you two have is your business."</p><p>Reyes brow lifted at that, ignoring Keema's stare. "I…thank you…"</p><p>Then the line went dead again, Reyes started tearing up again, but this time it was in relief.</p><hr/><p>The Tempest docked in Kadara port a few days later by the order of the Charlatan. Scott was walking towards the Collective headquarters, already knowing what this was about. He couldn't defy the summons this time. The request was done through proper channels, ergo through Director Addison and he can't ignore that. Damn it.</p><p>He looked around at Kadara Port, It was peaceful, the people all seem happier. There was a balanced mix of Milky Way people and angara talking and helping each other out. Which was a positive sight.</p><p>When he arrived at the headquarters, there were angaran guards station at the front of the building but paid it no mind. He did see some angara in Draullir, plus Reyes was a Resistance spy, so extra protection from them was not unexpected.</p><p>As he stood in front of the door leading to the throne room, he took a deep breath. As soon as he entered the throne room, he stopped.</p><p>There was nobody else in the room, he walked further in. He expected Reyes to be waiting for him, all smiles possibly, lounging like the King he was, but it was Keema that was sitting on the throne, alone. </p><p>Confused, he started to speak, "Keema? I--but, where is--"</p><p>Keema didn't let him finish and strode over to him and slapping him across the face.</p><p>"How dare you do that to him!" Keema roared, making her stare at her with wide eyes holding on to his stinging cheek, "You called him to say you love him and then say that you weren't coming back?! Then we found out you died, resuscitated and then decided to go on a suicide mission! Do you know what you've done to him?!"</p><p>Scott bowed his head, like a child being scolded. It…definitely was that.</p><p>"You chose to ignore him and his messages, trying to reach out to you, then you suddenly called to say those things to him. What kind of--" she let out a frustrated sigh, "If this is how love is for humans, I'm not surprised that you're all such twisted beings."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I..."</p><p>"Your <em>sorry</em> has no value here until you go to him, Pathfinder." She growled turning away, "Or so help me I will kill you myself."</p><hr/><p>Reyes ran like his life depended on it.</p><p><em>The Tempest was here</em>.</p><p>He had moved from the slums to the apartments located up at the port. It was safer and easier for him to get to Keema especially during their meetings and the view wasn't bad either. </p><p>He was so busy with reports that he didn't notice the time, when he had chanced to look at the sunset to smoke, he saw the ship shining in the Kadaran sun. </p><p>But then, why wasn't he informed? Goddamn it Keema! Sometimes he wonders who was actually in charge. He went over to his coffee table to look for his omni tool, then cursed.</p><p>She had visited him earlier to drop a few more datapads which he grumpily took that he didn't notice that it was no longer where he put it. The woman took his omni tool, that minx. </p><p>He ran towards the docks. He didn't know if it just arrived or something, but it's the best place to check first, maybe ask Dalton if he's seen the direction the Pathfinder went.</p><p>He was nowhere to be found so he headed over to the Tempest, he was just going to the spot where he hid before when the Pathfinder got injured, to wait, but instead he was pulled to the side and slammed on to the wall. For the umpteenth time since meeting Scott. “You better have a good explanation as to why I shouldn’t punch you through the wall, Reyes.”</p><p>He looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Cora Harper, he gave her a languid smile, though his heart was beating frantically against his chest. He knows she was also a biotic, and she wasn’t to be messed with especially now as he has somewhere to be which by Scott's side, maybe give him a punch then a kiss.</p><p>“I don’t have an excellent explanation, except that I’m looking for Scott.”</p><p>“You’ve hurt him, why should I let you,” Cora growled, baring her teeth.</p><p>“Lt. Harper!” a voice shouted from behind her. Reyes knows it very well, a voice he had yearned to hear again, though, with a tone that would make any recruit stand at attention, it did things to his insides. Inappropriate at this particular moment, but it was…hot.</p><p>“Goddamn it, I hate it when he uses that tone.” She grumbled.</p><p>"On the contrary, I like to hear more." Reyes whispered, earning him a glare. He lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm a weak man."</p><p>She straightened and turned to look at Scott who was wide-eyed, panting and sporting a very huge slap mark on his cheek, the shape of an angaran hand.</p><p>It seems Keema, had beat him to it. So this was the reason why she took his omni tool. He’ll have to kiss her later, probably buy her a drink or something else she would ask for. He’ll regret it but it will be worth it.</p><p>“I appreciate you protecting my dignity, but there’s no need, Cora.” He said as he arrived, looking at her then at Reyes.</p><p>“Scott…” she started but he lifted a hand.</p><p>“You don’t need to do the shovel talk,” Scott sighed, “Pass it along to the rest. This is on me, and I’m the one at fault. He doesn't deserve any of your reprimands. So let me…have privacy, please.” he said in a soft voice, giving her a kicked puppy look.</p><p>Cora sighed, she threw a look at Reyes as a warning, then sauntered off towards the market.</p><p>"Scott..." he started to say, but he was engulfed in Scott's arms almost unable to breathe.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I was stupid...I'm sorry I didn't..."</p><p>Reyes closed his eyes, grabbing on to the back of Scott’s shirt, breathing in his clean scent and relishing in the young man's body warmth. Tears started to push against the back of his eyes, as emotions started to bubble from his chest. He felt kisses against his cheek and his temple, everywhere that Scott's lips could reach.</p><p>He didn’t care that people were watching them right now. All that matters is that Scott was back, alive and in his arms."You died...Drack called and…" he let out another shuddering sigh, "I knew that you were alive but..."</p><p>Scott pulled away to look deep into his eyes, cupping his face and wiping the tears that fell. Those baby blues that Reyes missed so much, with that same loving look he only saw on their vid. He willed this not to be a dream, prayed that this was the real thing and not just a hallucination.</p><hr/><p>Keema was right. Drack was right. Seeing Reyes now, pale with dark shadows under his eyes, it was a surprise to him now that Keema didn’t actually kill him back there. He was stupid for thinking of pulling away from this man. Scott had created more damage than preventing it. He kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry for doing that to us, Reyes."</p><p>“Doing what to us, Scott? You calling to say goodbye, then dying on me or the fact that you lied to my face in Draullir?” Reyes hissed, bumping his forehead against Scott, strong enough to make it painful.</p><p>“Uhhh, both?” Scott grimaced, sounding sheepish.</p><p>“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Reyes started, but sighed, this was not the right place. Too many eyes watching them, and he wouldn’t doubt that Keema has their agents keeping a close eye on the two of them too. He’ll scold him later, in private. “Follow me.” He whispered, kissing Scott lightly on the lips before pulling on his hand to head towards his new place.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived at Reyes’ apartment, Scott timidly entered the room. He was inebriated and fuelled by desire back then, but sober, coming to a place he stays to sleep in, this actually felt like he was invading too much of Reyes’ space.</p><p>It was bigger, cleaner and less smelling of sulfur. It even boasted a wonderful view of Kadara and its beautiful landscape. But the circumstances they were in, their relationship now is different.</p><p>He looked around, the room was clean. There were no personal items lying around the room, no pictures, and no decorations. He looked to the side and saw another room, with a bed. The sheets were undisturbed, it seems like he hadn’t slept in it at all. The only spot that seems to be ‘lived’ in was the one right in front of him. There was a couch and coffee table filled with multiple data pads, an amount that would rival the ones he had in his quarters. An ashtray filled to the brim with cigarette butts, a mug filled with now cold coffee and the bottle of Mt. Milgrom at the center of it all. “Would you like to have a drink?”</p><p>Scott jumped, whirling to look at Reyes who was staring patiently at him, his arms crossed, leaning on the counter at the kitchen. The distance between them felt like a chasm. Scott winced, this was his fault, and he wouldn’t blame the smuggler. He did hurt him, a lot.</p><p>“No, I’m good, you don’t have to.” Scott said and went over behind the couch, he didn’t want to sit there, disrupting whatever work the Charlatan had.</p><p>“Why, Scott…”</p><p>Scott looked at Reyes who was starting to walk towards him. He wanted to back away, those amber-gold eyes, hungrily looking him up and down, looked predatory, but he held his ground. “Why, what, Reyes.”</p><p>Reyes took a deep breath and sighed as he stopped in front of him. “Why did you push me away? Why did you say the things you said back in the caves. What was the point of all that if you were going to say—“ he gulped, “that you love me at your proverbial death bed.”</p><p>Scott winced, looking away from Reyes. This…feelings was harder to talk about than he thought, “I—“</p><p>Reyes waited, his hand gripping the back of the couch, his knuckles white from how hard he was holding on to it, like he was trying not to touch Scott.</p><p>Scott tried not to whimper, this was his fault after all. He needed to be the one to reach out. He put a hand on top of Reyes’ white-knuckled hand, squeezing it. “I’m sorry, I had my reasons.”</p><p>“Care to enlighten me, Pathfinder,” Reyes said, gritting his teeth. There, there was the anger that Scott was expecting when he was pacing in his quarters, thinking about how to confront him. He deserved this distance, Reyes' ire. He let out a sigh.</p><p>“I wanted to keep you safe.”</p><p>Reyes eyebrows shot up, his mouth hanging open, “What?”</p><p>Scott looked away, staring out the window to avoid looking into those amber gold eyes. A blush was starting to rise up from his neck to his cheeks. Looking back on all of the things he did, it was stupidest thing he'd ever done.</p><p>“The main reason was because I got scared. Scared of what this would all mean, you matter to me so much.” His voice broke at that, making him clear his throat, “Seeing someone pointing a gun at you, I couldn’t--” he closed his eyes, grimacing at the images that had hounded him after Zia, “I wanted us to be more, and I hoped that you would too. But that came with risks, being with me was a risk. I was scared of what else would happen if you stay with someone like me. Being the <em>Pathfinder’s weakness</em> isn’t really the kind of thing I would like anyone to be.”</p><p>He bit his lip, still not looking at Reyes, “I was angry at you too, so I was using that to hurt you the way you did to me, childish I know. I mean,” he cleared his throat, “I had sex yeah, but they were one night stands so…it felt like that, when you left me alone the morning after. Like what we had these past few months, that moment at the roof, didn’t mean anything to you, that this was a one-sided thing and you used it to your advantage.”</p><p>Reyes winced at that and he turned his hand over to lace his fingers with Scott’s. So it wasn't just him that thought that it was special. He didn’t speak letting Scott continue, “You lied to me and I don’t know how much of it was true. I really didn’t care that you were the Charlatan, I didn’t care that you used me to undermine her, you had your reasons for fighting Sloane, and I would too if in another world I was an exile. May her soul attempt to rest in peace but, she was a bitch.”</p><p>It got a chuckle out of Reyes which made Scott smirk, this was progress. So, he looked back at Reyes and he stopped at the way those eyes stared lovingly at him, all traces of anger gone. He let out a breath, and put his forehead against Reyes’ “If something happened to you, just like with Zia, and I’m not here to take the bullet for you again. I don’t know if I could ever live with the thought that you died on my watch.”</p><p>Reyes couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t stay mad at him forever, he cupped his face and kissed him on the forehead, the nose, then his lips, lingering and teasing. “For someone so logical and put together, you are so fucking stupid.” Reyes said, pulling away to smirk at the dumbfounded look on his lover's face. “Do you actually know who you’re talking to?”</p><p>“Uhhhh—“</p><p>Reyes sighed, “You didn’t even listen to what I said did you? You were trying to push me away before I could even say that I--” he stopped at that, he chuckled bowing his head, holding on to Scott’s shoulder. As pain started to lance through Reyes again.</p><p>Scott gasped, his eyes widening, Reyes was about to...“That you--what?”</p><p>Reyes shook his head, making Scott frown. There was something wrong. “I forgive you about Draullir, but not on the Archon’s ship.” Reyes smirked, but that didn't wipe the frown away.</p><p>He sighed, “Scott, before I continue what I was about to say, there’s something you need to know about me.” Reyes pulled away and let go of Scott’s hand, the loss of warmth, almost making him want to cry, but this needs to be said out in the open. “and then you can decide if you would still love me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Reyes.” Scott said, reaching out for him.</p><p>Reyes pulled out the flick lighter he always kept close to his chest. “You need to know who Reyes really is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit here it comes, this is one of the two chapters that made me write this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. BLOOD. CIGARETTES. PERFUME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is my Reyes backstory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood. Cigarettes. Perfume.</p><p>These were the scents associated with memories of a time where his identity and life were being defined. Ruthlessness, Cunning, Smarts and Charm. Traits he had needed to survive then and now.</p><p>Growing up was difficult especially for someone small, homeless and sold by a drunkard father and a drug addict mother to slavers at the tender age of 6. But despite who and where he came from, he was thankful for his parents, not only for giving him his looks, but for giving him a chance at a better life than what he realized when he was a scared child.</p><p>His captors said that his amber gold eyes were enticing, such exotic looks were a commodity and it would be a shame to not grab the opportunity to sell him to the highest bidders. The small child in him hoped that whatever fate they had for him was better than dying in the slums or this filthy place. At that time, he never knew that his amber gold eyes would be the means to catch that person's attention.</p><p>It had been a day like any other with him keeping his head low, curled into a ball, as small as he could possibly be to try and not be seen. But being the only remaining child left in the cell, it was kind of hard for them to miss him. He's seen things that a child shouldn’t be exposed to. Turning his eyes away was the only thing he could do to not shiver in fear. He didn’t look up when someone had stood in front of him even if they smelled better than most, jasmine.</p><p>"Look at me boy," a sultry feminine voice called out from his cell.</p><p>He didn’t comply. He's seen what those people were like and he heard the fate of those sold to people like them in hushed whispers by his captors. His hair was pulled to make him look up. He glared at the person, trying to intimidate, but he wasn’t expecting to see someone like her.</p><p>His eyes widened. She was beautiful human being. Her long brown hair was tied in a braid, she was wearing armor that hugged her snugly in the right places. Her eyes, the purplish-blue colors of the galaxy were gazing softly back at him.</p><p>"I like that look in your eyes." She turned towards the men around them, firing her small gun that had been concealed under her wrist, killing the guards instantly. She turned back to him, crouching down to his level. "What’s your name?"</p><p>She stared at the bodies, then her. He trembled, scared of what she would do to him, but he still answered, "I don’t have one. Mama and Papa didn’t give me one."</p><p>She hummed, it was a beautiful sound, her voice, and he sat there expectantly. "Well then, I’ll tell you mine, it’s Reina Vidal.” she smiled at him, offering her hand “Come on, let’s go home.” </p><p>He hesitated, so she spoke again in cheerful persuasive tone “I’ll even give you a name.”</p><p>His face lit up making the woman chuckle, “You like the idea of me giving you a name?”</p><p>He nodded vigorously, excited at the prospect of being called by a name of his own. She hummed, tilting her head to the side, staring into his eyes. “Well, my name Reina means ‘Queen’, and a queen always should have a king," she tapped a finger to her lips, her eyes twinkling, "Reyes.”</p><p>“Reyes”, he repeated slowly loving the way his tongue rolled with it.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Reyes nodded and took the hand she offered. She smiled at it picked him up into her arms. He wrapped himself around her, snuggling against her and making her hum again. He liked that sound, and it made him feel safe.</p><p>Reina Vidal freed the other slaves and blew up the facility while she clutched him in her arms the whole time. The scent of blood, cigarettes and perfume surrounded Reyes as he fell asleep in her arms, even if she was piloting the shuttle she cradled him in her lap.</p><p>This was a memory he has always been fond of.</p>
<hr/><p>Reyes was raised by Reina Vidal and her gang, while the others she helped where sent elsewhere or just joined up of their own accord. She treated him just like anybody else from their group. Among the other slaves she had liberated, she chose to keep him closer than most. He never thought to ask but nevertheless, he chose to stay even as he started to be of age.</p><p>She was the one that taught him everything he knows. Lying, stealing and charming people…among other things. Everything else, well he figured out on his own without her help.</p><p>She encouraged him to do what was necessary to survive in Omega. Handling guns, people, everything. But the best kind of lesson from her was, piloting. He learned from the best damn pilot this side of the Milky Way. Well, that’s what he heard from the people he gets surrounded with.</p><p>It was the best moments of his life. The sense of freedom, of having control. She always brought him along to all the jobs to 'learn the trade' and to be her backup, when things go south. She would often say whenever they have their lessons, "If the circumstances aren’t favorable, having and knowing an escape plan is the fine line between life and death.” She would always whisper a follow up to him, "So when I get killed, you'd know how to take care of yourself, querido."</p><p>Reyes always scoffs at her talk of her dying. She was invincible, no one can or would get the drop on her. Reina Vidal has proven that time and again, no matter the odds.</p><p>Their way of life was, unique. They were a gang of pirates and smugglers loathed for having hearts of gold that have a penchant for disrupting the operations of illegal businesses. He understands her worry, but Reina Vidal was a badass, not only was she charming, but she knows how to lie and manipulate people with such subtlety that her enemies don’t realize it until it was too late. It earned her a reputation and a few enemies, but she took it in stride. Infallible, relentless and cunning. He always admired her for it.</p><p>Despite her chosen profession, there were rumors that she used to be in the Alliance, where she learned how to fly. Some even say she was a member of the N7 program, but that was shot down immediately. She wouldn’t go down this path, if that was the case would she? But if it was true, the reason for her exit from such a prestigious military life into the life of a 'criminal'—well, nobody knows, and nobody dared to ask. Except for him.</p><p>"Where I learned to fly and fight?"</p><p>She laughed, and he frowned unable to see what was funny with his question. He fidgeted in his seat in front of her. They were in her private room at their base and the last time he was here, he was still a kid, clinging to her as he slept, his nights filled with nightmares.</p><p>He wasn’t a child anymore, he has his own quarters, he had outgrown the nightmares. Being alone with a man or woman in a room never bothered him. But sitting here with Reina Vidal, made him feel like he was a kid again. She always made him feel like that, with her being larger than life.</p><p>He was brought back to the conversation when she asked, "Are you sure you want to join the Alliance?"</p><p>Well that answers the first question, "I.." he grimaced imagining taking orders from stuck up drill sergeants.</p><p>She chuckled while she tousled his hair like he was still 6 years old, he was already 18. "Up to you, querido. I learned to be a soldier, a damn good one, and it was beaten into me at a young age.” She leaned back on her bed. “I don’t think you’re someone who likes to follow orders.”</p><p>Reyes smirked, something like the one she was giving him now. She knows him so well. “Yeah, I don’t think I would be fit for a military life.”</p><p>She acknowledged it with a tilt of her head, “I wondered when you were going to ask me these questions. I guess I owe the boys some credits."</p><p>Reyes sputtered and turned away from her, she rolled his eyes at him, "I've heard the rumors those imbeciles are whispering behind my back. It’s not hard to figure out that they’re trying to use you, to get their gossip.” She sat back up, making him sit straight as she leaned forward, “So you’re the only one I'm going to tell this to, so you can win those bets. Everything else you keep to yourself."</p><p>They chuckled, they were always thick as thieves. Well, they are but it made it even funnier.</p><p>She crossed her legs, sitting straight like she was being interviewed, "I’m not going to regal and bore you with where and who my family was, but bottom line is. I <em>was</em> a candidate for the N7 program after proving myself in the Alliance as an excellent soldier and pilot. But always following orders from politicians is not the way I want to get up in life. I refused, and that made my military family disappointed.” She let out a low sad laugh, “It even reached the point that they attempted to have me kidnapped and shipped to Rio de Janeiro to join up. But I know how to handle myself. I found the allure for this kind of life, so I left..." she smiled at him, "and here I am."</p><p>Reyes stared at her, it sounded like there was more to it, but he didn’t want to push it lest she makes him do boring missions again, if he pisses her off.</p><p>"But, that was in the past. This,” gesturing to the room, “is who I am now.”</p><p>She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. “But what about you? What do you want to do with your life, Reyes? Do you wanna be like this forever?"</p><p>Reyes blinked at her, she waited for him patiently, she wasn’t pressuring him. Though the way she was looking expectantly at him was uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, he had thought about it multiple times, he just didn’t know how to tell her. But she was waiting, so he had to, "I want to do things like you. Doing good for those less fortunate, to be a leader and having a large bank of information to help." He said sheepishly, feeling the heat crawling up from his neck to his cheek.</p><p>She gave him a lopsided grin, "Flattering as that sounds, <em>I’m</em> the only Reina Vidal around here, it’s a hundred years too early for you, querido." He scrunched his nose at her overconfidence that earned him another chuckle, "Ok let me change it. <em>Who</em> do you want to be, Reyes?"</p><p>She always caught him off guard, his mouth opened and closed trying to say something, witty or amazing, but he had nothing. "I--don’t know..." his life around her was always shrouded in lies and deceit, that was how they all got by in this place, but for the first time the thing that came out of his mouth was the truth, "This is the only life I know, what else is there?"</p><p>She raised a brow at him, she took out a cigarette from her case hidden in her breast plate and flicked open her metal lighter. She lit it, letting out a long stream of smoke to the side. "You know I asked myself that a lot of times when I was your age. Who I want to be."</p><p>He looked expectantly at her, wanting to know more about how she became who she is, "Did you find the answer?"</p><p>She grinned wide at him, purplish blue eyes to amber gold. "I did."</p><p>"What was your answer?"</p><p>"To be someone."</p><p>She laughed as he made a confused face. She flicked her cigarette away, which surprisingly landed on the ashtray on her bedside, "Come here you, stubborn boy." His eye twitched at the order, but he obeyed relaxing against her outstretched arms. He yelped as she pulled him towards her, hugging him and started caressing his hair, just like when he was younger.</p><p>They lay down on the bed the scent of her perfume surrounded him. He forgot how soothing she smells, jasmine and cigarettes. He took a deep breath and let it out into a relaxed sigh. She rarely becomes touchy feely, the last time she held him like this was when he was still a kid. “You’ll find your answer soon, it may not be today but years from now. You’ll see.”</p><p>He nodded hesitantly, twirling an idea in his head.</p>
<hr/><p>Anubis.</p><p>It was a great call sign, patron god of lost souls and the helpless. It speaks volumes and it was a nod to his past and what he wants to be from now on. The name serves a purpose in hiding the identity of whoever holds the name, it was witty and poetic.</p><p>Anubis can be anyone and the powers that be are none the wiser. Reyes was doing the kind of work Reina Vidal would do and be proud of. Maybe not as theatrical or flashy as her, but still. He helps, he’s someone, maybe not his name specifically but it’s who he is. He can start from here.</p><p>“Trying to be someone, Anubis?” a familiar voice drawled in his shuttle’s comms, then the slaver’s shuttle that had been shooting and flying after him, trying to reclaim the people inside Reyes’ ship, suddenly went down crashing into a stray asteroid. Reyes rolled his eyes as he maneuvered himself to coast beside his savior.</p><p>“How did you even know it was me?!” Reyes whined, as he maneuvered through towards the drop point for the transfer.</p><p>“You think I don’t recognize my tricks? We’re going to have a talk, Anubis.” Reina scolded that made him straighten his back.</p><p>Reyes clicked his tongue, it felt like he was 16 again, damn the woman, he's 21. “I’m not a child anymore.”</p><p>There was a chuckle on the other line, “I know you’re not. But we need to talk about what you’re doing.”</p><p>“We don’t have to, I know what I’m-- look you don’t need to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself!” He snapped, and he landed the shuttle. Immediately standing up to usher out the now free slaves, pointing towards the second transport where an Alliance shuttle was waiting to recover the civilians.</p><p>As soon as Reina’s shuttle landed the door opened to show the woman, strutting towards Reyes’ ship. He sighed and came out, wearing his Anubis mask. Reina stopped in her tracks and snorted covering her mouth with a hand. “Really? Not a child anymore eh?”</p><p>Reyes sighed and was about to snap back a retort when Reyes’ Alliance contact ran over to Reina and saluted. “Lt Commander Vidal! I didn’t expect that you would be the one to take care of this?"</p><p>She visibly stiffened and snapped her gaze towards the Alliance officer. “At ease, O'Connor. I’m not military anymore” She gestured towards Reyes, “Anubis is your contact, not me. I have..." she turned to glare at Reyes, "separate business with him.”</p><p>The man nodded, but Reyes could see the officer’s shoulders slumping as he headed over to Reyes. “You’re really lucky to still be able to work with Reina Vidal. She was the best of us, best soldier, best pilot. But she quit, a shame.” He whispered in a low voice. O'Connor has always been chatty, must be the nerves, they were in Omega after all. They don’t really take kindly to Alliance types. The man continued to speak as he started to transfer the credits, "She refused a promotion because she found a purpose here, not sure what though because this place is a dump, no offense.”</p><p>Huh. Reyes looked at the man then at her.</p><p>Reina stayed a few meters away, waiting patiently for them to conclude business, and he just continued to look at her, confused by what the man had said. A purpose?</p><p>After the transfer was done the man passed her by, still saluting as he left, she rolled her eyes at the man and gestured for him to go. They were left staring at each other. He wanted to ask her what O'Connor meant by her purpose for leaving the Alliance, but she spoke first, “What are you doing, Reyes?”</p><p>He sighed, does he really need to explain himself? “You already know what it is. I'm-- trying to be someone like you. This is the way I could <em>be</em> that someone.” He splayed out his hand, spinning in place slowly. "I want to make you proud of me, Reina."</p><p>Reyes heard her sigh and click her tongue. He stood there gritting his teeth, why does she sound disappointed? He doesn’t understand what she wants from him. Isn't this what she trained him for? He was being careful, useful to her, he was trying to make sure nobody knows him and that nobody knows who he was connected to! </p><p>Reina rubbed her temples, "This isn’t as simple as what you think it is. You can't just do this kind of operation on your own even if you're the best damn infiltrator on my crew!" She was pacing, agitated. “I help people, I get credits out of it and I feel good doing it, that's a given.” She ran her fingers through her brown hair, there were streaks of grey on them now. Reyes frowned, he hadn't noticed it before. “But this was my job after I left the Alliance, still is. I don’t need for you to follow my footsteps Reyes, this isn’t-- you have your own path!"</p><p>Reyes looked down on the ground, his fists clenched. He heard her sigh again and heard her walk towards him slowly, "Querido, having a title or a codename, being the 'leader' of this gang is rewarding yes.” she stopped in front of him and took his mask off. She leaned in to look directly into his gold eyes. "It’s great to have, it gets you things, recognition—” she let out a tired sigh, “Enemies. It’s wonderful to be someone well known and it’s an adventure, but this isn't the life I wanted or even expected you to follow," she cupped his face with her hands, making him look at her, "You know why?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Because I only found my answer, to who I want to be <em>when I found you</em>. Not because of this job, this.” Waving her hands around them, then cupping his face again, “I became someone <em>because</em> of you.”</p><p>Reyes stopped breathing, in one unsuspecting phrase, she had undone everything. Foiling his long-term plans, a complete 360 of how he understood his way life, giving a different meaning to everything he knew about their relationship.</p><p>He always had a goal and it’s always been to make her proud. She didn’t put expectations, no, but that’s understandable right? She’s almost a legend, like a bogeyman among her enemies. He had to keep up with her. He had to be someone like her. It was what he expected himself to be, so he could stand beside her proudly.</p><p>The lessons, the memories they shared had boiled down to the fact on who they were to each other. He knows she’s not his biological mother, often she’s his boss, his best friend and mentor. All of that she has given him and those she helped, he will always be grateful for the life she provided him. He respected her for it, as he always has.</p><p>"So, do you understand my answer?"</p><p>He nodded, “Yes”</p><p>She put her forehead against his, "I am proud of who you are querido. There was never a moment that you made me regret choosing to have you in my life." She kissed his forehead and smiled, "Let's go home."</p>
<hr/><p>Reina Vidal’s name had held such weight in Omega in the past 19 years. It was uncharacteristic of her. She had always been careful to conceal her identity almost bordering to paranoia to try and hide every information she has from the rest of Omega. She made sure that they couldn’t find her, as she tends to meddle too deeply in Omega’s affairs, but with just one job that had gone wrong it earned her notoriety. They all know her name now. Having a name had made it easy for the despots of Omega to find someone to blame for everything that was going wrong.</p><p>Everything was working fine since that time they found out. No matter how much they tried to find out where she was, where her information would be stored, they failed again and again. But nobody was that lucky for too long.</p><p>Their base, the place where he grew up and had many fond memories of was infiltrated and attacked. She was betrayed, her base of operations sold out to the enemies she had made.</p><p>It was supposed to be a great day, their whole crew was out, they had all been invited to drink by one of their clients who had offered his bar to host them.</p><p>Reyes was going follow them after a smuggling job as Anubis. Despite Reina’s protest he continued his work. He didn’t survive this long with just his smarts, he has a silver tongue. Begrudgingly Reina allowed him to continue, though she still didn’t like it, she did seem to proud of what he was achieving for himself. 4 years and still doing amazing.</p><p>He was just going back to freshen up before joining them. Smelling like sweat and jet fuel wasn’t a way he would like to enjoy the night. He expected Reina to be with them, so he took his sweet time to get back, not expecting anything to happen back home. But that was the worst decision he had made in his life.</p><p>The sight that welcomed him was something he will never ever forget.</p><p>Reina Vidal was slumped against the door of their inconspicuous warehouse in the slums of Omega. The main doors were shut, her bloody handprint on the door controls, the blood trailing down to where she was sitting below it. There were loud banging noises from the warehouse and there was shooting echoing from inside as well. It was built like a fortress to keep everything inside safe and keep outside threats out. It works in the reverse as well. Whoever they were, they were trapped. In this case, whoever dared to attack Reina Vidal she held the key to their demise.</p><p>She was sitting in a pool of her blood, her hand clutching on to her stomach, breathing heavily.</p><p>He faintly remembered screaming her name and punching an emergency signal from his omni tool, as he started running towards her. The scene surreal, making him dizzy as panic started to bubble from his throat. This…this isn’t real. She never bleeds, she’s always the one who takes care of those who get hurt. She…can’t. He fell in front of her, making her chuckle weakly at the sight.</p><p>“You’re home early, querido.” She hissed, “I thought you’d come back a little later.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Reyes pulled out his emergency medical kit from behind him, trying to patch her up.</p><p>“You were supposed to be at the bar, had it arranged so when these guys attacked.” She groaned as Reyes started to push down on her wound. “You’ll be safe. We were sold out. I heard from some of my contacts. This was a doozy…” She smirked at him, “I don’t regret it, but I wish I at least had someone watch my back.”</p><p>He looked into her eyes, the purplish blue wasn’t as vibrant as it was just a few hours ago before he left. Damn it. Damn it! “When I find out who the fucker is I will track him down to the ends of the Milky Way.” Reyes growled.</p><p>"You've grown...into such...an amazing man." She chuckled and caressed his cheek, wiping the tears, smearing it with her blood. “Querido…you're gonna be fine...without me.” she whispered soothingly.</p><p>Her voice was soft, too soft, her voice never sounded that soft. "Don’t...don’t speak...just hang on I've sent some help."</p><p>Reyes cursed, the medigel wasn’t working. He willed his hands not to shake, this wasn’t the time to be weak.</p><p>"It’s okay…Reyes.” She soothed, she lay her bloody hand on top of his to stop him, “Live your life..." she coughed, blood dripping from the side of her mouth, "Hey...maybe you'd even fall in love..."</p><p>He picked up her hand, leaning his cheek on to the palm, trying to keep it warm or catch a little bit more of her warmth. He wasn’t sure which was the truth. </p><p>She chuckled weakly, her eyes trying to focus on him, "Don't forget...what I told you before, querido." She smiled, tears filling her eyes, "My handsome son."</p><p>Reyes face contorted in pain at what she called him. It was all because of him. All because she saved a young boy with amber gold eyes that she risked herself again and again. This was all his fault.</p><p>He didn’t idly stand by all these years just riding on her coat tails, he had done his research on why Reina Vidal was considered a menace by the gangs of Omega. It was hard not to notice, he was smarter than most children. 19 years of her working herself to the bone to keep her crew safe? Reyes knew no other group in Omega that had the kind of problems they had.</p><p>They found out about her because she was too distracted taking him away from the life of a slave, too busy making sure he gets out and failing to scrub the data from the surveillance cameras in his cell.</p><p>He attempted to smile for her, but was only able to grimace, kissing her palm to try and hide it. "Yes, you are someone to me, mother." <em>It hurts, why does saying that hurt?</em></p><p>She grinned, “Wish we had…more time to call each other that…Seeing them gag…would have been a sight...” reached into her breast plate, pulling out her metal flip lighter. The one other thing she kept close to her heart, and never lost sight of. "To remember me by…"</p><p>He closed his free hand on to hers, kissing her knuckles. "No...no…You’re going to live through this.” He said gripping her hand tightly in his, “And I’ll even let you shoot the conniving bastard." He snarled, he was shaking, why won't his body stop shaking?</p><p>"My sweet handsome boy." She breathed, her eyes flickered over his shoulder before looking back in to his. "You need to go..."</p><p>He shook his head, "I won’t leave you."</p><p>"You have to…so you can avenge me." She pushed him weakly, and Reyes found himself being lifted onto the shoulder like a sack of flour by Callum, a krogan, one of the oldest members of the gang.</p><p>It was all a blur, he doesn’t know if it was because of the shock, or they injected him with something. He heard shouting, telling him that they need to go, that they need to leave her. He was dumped on the floor inside a shuttle. He fought against them holding on to the door to keep it open, calling out to her. She looked up at them, smiling and lifted a switch she was clutching, hidden in her hand.</p><p>His eyes widened, it was a detonator. He knows what she was planning on doing, which made him struggle even more against the hold he was in. “We need to take her, she’s hurt, she’s going to die!” Reyes begged but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Callum wrapped his strong arms around the younger man’s torso. “I have my orders, I will hold you down if need be, to keep you safe and not die with her.”</p><p>Reyes felt numb. What? This wasn't their contingency plan. “What do you mean?!”</p><p>He knows, of course he fucking knows. The warehouse was filled with goods, documents, everything that can be used by the gangs around Omega to one up each other. She didn’t want anyone else to have them, except her.</p><p>He understood, but this wasn’t what it was supposed to be! She should be with them, laughing their troubles away with a glass of whiskey. This was her ‘fuck you’ to the despots of Omega, but it shouldn’t be her final one.</p><p>She stared back at him, the same soft gaze she had given him back in the slave house. "I’ve made mistakes… so learn from this… querido." She shouted, wincing at the effort, "Always have a backup plan." She pushed against the wall, using it to stand up. Trying to stay strong for Reyes. “You’re my backup plan, Reyes…”</p><p>“You don’t have to die, damn it!” he cried, tears streamed down his face. It was pathetic, he knows, but it was her, it was Reina, his mother. He tried to struggle harder from Callum’s grasp, but to no avail. Reina looked straight at Reyes and mouthed something to him then she signaled for them to go.</p><p>The last thing Reyes saw before the door closed, was her grinning up at him with a two-finger salute.</p><p>The shuttle sped away from the warehouse, then a few seconds later came the sound and shake of an explosion from behind them. Callum wrapped Reyes in his arms, whatever fight Reyes had had left him and he sat there stunned. Silently crying for who knows how long.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn’t take him long. Reyes was nothing but resourceful. He was Reina Vidal's son after all. He even had taken her last name to keep her memory alive. He had searched for their traitor, looking high and low, gathering information, reaching out to different contacts she had established. </p><p>It was made easier by Reina Vidal, even from beyond the grave she was one upping everyone. Every deal, blackmail, name was inside a chip in her lighter she had given him. Reyes was ruthless and bloodthirsty. Torturing and killing people as Anubis if need be just so he can keep Reyes Vidal's identity safe.</p><p>Every favor was exhausted to find the culprit. Reina Vidal entrusted that knowledge to him, this was his task, he was her backup plan. He will not fail her now. There’s hell to be paid and he’s here to collect. It took a few months, he didn’t find time to grieve, but he found him, at last.</p><p>O'Connor. The trail all led back to that double-crossing mother fucker.</p><p>When Reyes found out who it was, he immediately put on his Anubis persona and immediately arranged for a fake shipment deal to have the man go to the location of their old base.</p><p>Killing O’Connor with a single shot to the head was too easy, too kind for what he did. No. If O’Connor was going to die, it was going to be where he made his bed. Poetic justice at its finest.</p><p>When the alliance officer arrived, nervous and frantic. Reyes couldn’t help the maniacal grin that lit his features. O’Connor had every right to be scared and paranoid. He was about to die here after all. The man seems to know what this place is.</p><p>Good. Reyes wanted him to stew on his sins and let it fester for just a little while longer.</p><p>Even if he wanted O’Connor to see who will be killing him, Reyes held himself back. Reina Vidal didn’t die protecting Reyes from the rest of the people who were after her, only for him to destroy all her hard work. This would be enough. Reyes stepped out of the shadows of the building's debris, his Anubis mask on his face.</p><p>O'Connor heard movement and raised his gun, fear making him twitchy. Reyes relished at the sight, it brought a wonderful feeling of achievement to bring a man as foul as him to this state. He could almost feel the sweet taste of revenge coating his tongue.</p><p>"Shit, Anubis! You fucking scared me." O'Connor holstered his gun, "Thought this was joke, this place is giving me the creeps. So, you're my contact?"</p><p>Reyes shrugged, and a predatory grin graced his lips making the man shiver. “Something like that.”</p><p>A shot echoed, and the man fell on his knees, clutching his stomach. His eyes widened staring up at Reyes. “What are you?” the man started to ask. Reyes kicked him on the man's stomach, twisting it his boot side to side, making O’Connor howl in pain. It was music to his ears.</p><p>"This was how much it hurt for her." he snarled taking out the carnifex Reina had given him on his ‘birthday’, he’ll play with his food. He saw O'Connor's hand snaking towards his gun, he shot it, making the man howl and curse. Reyes pulled the gun and holstered it.</p><p>Reyes kicked the man again for good measure before he crouched down to jam his gun in between the man's eyes. "I'm soorryy!" The man squeaked, "Please don't kill me."</p><p>Reyes growled, the way the man cowered pathetically beneath him only made him angrier, ‘<em>At least be someone formidable</em>!’ he thought.</p><p>Reina Vidal didn’t lose her life because of a spineless piece of shit. Reyes doesn’t want to believe that. She was more. She meant more to a lot of people. For her to disappear, to just die like some common smuggler despite her heroism to a slimy credit mongering shit. This wasn’t how Reina Vidal should be remembered, not if he could help it.</p><p>Reyes is an information broker, so it’s always good to question his victims first before deciding what to do with them. Information was better for business than simple murder, after all.</p><p>Reyes pushed the gun barrel harder on O’Connor’s forehead, “Why did you betray Reina Vidal.”</p><p>He was met by silence, so he stood up turning away from the man before signaling another sniper shot to hit the man, on the shoulder this time.</p><p>“It was supposed to be a good deal!” O’Connor yelled, “Once she was gone, I get some of the goods she had around the place!” he panted, clutching his shoulder.</p><p>Reyes walked back towards the man on the ground, he felt tears pushing against the back of his eyes from rage and grief, “You betrayed her…killed her.” He said with gritted teeth, “FOR FUCKING CREDITS?!” he roared, cocking the safety on his gun.</p><p>“I’m sorry! She has always been great with this kinds of operations! I didn’t know she would die!”</p><p>“You put her under the mercy of Aria T’loak’s enemies! Reina Vidal was an ally to her!” The man’s eye widened in fear, he didn’t know. Reyes snarled, “Do you think you survived long enough because of your wits?! Wrong!" He said gritting his teeth "It’s because Aria T’loak allowed it, because I asked her that I be the one to put an end to you!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry!”</p><p>"Your sorrys aren't worth shit. She's already dead!" Reyes growled and fired the gun over and over, blood splatter coated his face, his fingers, until the clicking of the empty gun registered in his mind. He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. He looked up at the sky, tears falling from his cheeks, washing some of the blood from his face. "It's done, mother."</p><p>He suddenly heard a ping come from his omni tool and he looked down, frowning at the message. It was for Reina Vidal but since he inputted the data from her file, he had access to her messages as well. He</p><p>
  <em>It's Done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Nakmor Kesh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Reina Vidal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've arranged for your son to join the Andromeda Initiative as promised. He will be a welcome addition to the Nexus as the first ones to leave the Milky Way. You've boasted about his abilities as a pilot and we need that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I can't talk you into joining as well, but at least think about it. You can start a new life and spend it with him instead of gushing over your handsome boy in secret. Show it to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakmor Kesh, Nexus Superintendent </em>
</p><p>Reyes vision started to blur as tears filled his eyes. She had plans. She had plans to take him somewhere else. To be a family and not just be criminals on the run. Reina's words echoed in his mind. </p><p>"Who do you want to be?"</p><p>Not this, not a murderer, not a reaper out for vengeance, not a simple pilot, smuggler or information broker. Maybe, in Andromeda he can find his own purpose.</p><p>He let out a breath, answering it out loud. "To be someone."</p>
<hr/><p>They have opted to sit on the bed as Reyes told him about where he came from, who he was, what he had become. He even told him about Dorado. All the while stroking the metal flick lighter.</p><p>"So here, I am. Reyes Vidal, Anubis, The Charlatan." He said with a flair and a mock bow, "What do you think? Do you think you can love a man such as me?" Despite the grin, it looked wrong for Scott. His voice sounded weak and vulnerable, it made him want to take Reyes from here and whisk him away from it all.</p><p>He stared at Reyes who seems to have retreated inside himself as he sat across from him. He looked ashamed, vulnerable and bare despite having his clothes on him. The fake bravado doing nothing to hide how he seems scared of what Scott thinks about him.</p><p>Scott reached out and cupped Reyes' face in his hands making him look at him with hopeful amber gold eyes, "What makes you think knowing who you were before makes me love you even less?" Scott soothed, "To be perfectly honest, I love you even more, Reyes Vidal."</p><p>Reyes stopped breathing, blinking at this beautiful man in front of him. Did he just hear him right. "But I'm a murderer, I tortured Dorado when she almost got you killed. I do bad things for a living Scott!" He said, his voice getting louder almost shouting.</p><p>Scott shook his head, birds of a feather huh? "Are you trying to convince me not to love you? Because it's not working." Scott looked at him meaningfully.</p><p>Reyes smiled, putting a hand on top of Scott's hand on his face, tears brimming in his eyes. "You're a stupid man, Scott Ryder and I love you for it. I love you more than I ever thought I could again."</p><p>He raised a brow, "You're calling me stupid and saying you love me." Scott chuckled kissing him in between his eyes, "That says more about you than me."</p><p>Reyes leaned in, kissing him lightly. He wanted to make love to this beautiful man, but right now, after bearing their heart like this. He just wants to keep him close, to love and be loved.</p><p>They lay down on the bed looking at each other, blue against gold. Just relishing in this moment before Scott had to leave again. "I suddenly remembered something Drack told me after the mission with the Archon."</p><p>Reyes lifted his head, using his elbow to elevate himself to look down at him. "What was it?"</p><p>Scott sighed, "Drack told me, as a grandparent, he learned this while raising his grand daughter. Maybe he noticed but its something I needed to hear and knowing what I do now, so do you" He was staring at Reyes. Those baby blue eyes that always takes his breath away, staring at him, searing him, branding him. Worthy is what they seem to say. "He said that, parents weren't meant to be a goal or a finish line, they're the starting line. Where we go from there is all us."</p><p>Reyes eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>I dont need you to follow my footsteps--you have your own path</em>
</p><p>Scott watched as Reyes started to tear up again. He closed his eyes and laid down on his back, tears staining his cheeks. Scott smiled and gathered the man in his arms, kissing his temple.</p><p>"Thank you, Scott."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For accepting me and for reminding me of the things Reina always told me off about."</p><p>Scott chuckled, using his chin to tap him on the top of his head, earning him a smack. "I'm serious, damn it." Reyes scolded, but laughing all the same.</p><p>"How should I know, you're the encrypted one. I may be good at reading people too but you're a goddamn mystery." Scott grumbled.</p><p>Reyes hugged him tighter, snickering against his neck. Scott pulled away slightly, frowning. "What?"</p><p>Reyes shook his head, snuggling further into Scott's chest, "I was about to say something cheesy."</p><p>Now he was curious, "Say it." Scott purred</p><p>Reyes snorted, "Consider me hacked."</p><p>Scott stopped at that and pulled away, turning away from him groaning. "Oh my god, Reyes."</p><p>Reyes laughed and hugged the young man to him. "You asked."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you got the clues from the earlier chapters. Reina had a very huge impact for him. A surrogate mother and mentor.</p><p>She was inspired by Reyes' line in the game on an unromanced route, when Ryder asks if Reyes was his real name. "That's what my mother called me."</p><p>Vidal = Life<br/>Reyes = Royalty or king</p><p>Scott seems to be a catalyst to a lot of things that reminds Reyes of her. Reyes tries to evoke her and somewhat keeping her memory alive.</p><p>One final mystery...what did she say before she died?</p><p>Her motherly lines were inspired by someone at my work place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>